Vanitas Hood
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: After sending King Eraqus to a crusade, Prince Xehanort and Counselor Ansem took over the Kingdom. It's up to Vanitas Hood and Little Zack to steal from the rich and give to the poor. But what does Vanitas Hood get for dodging the sheriff and a lord who has a crush on him and he loves him back? Vaniven Robin Hood story. Characters c Disney/Square-Enix. Plot c Disney
1. Intro

There was a picture in dA what caught my eye and declared this fanfic to that picture.  
Vanitas: What are you doing, girl?  
Me: *Searching at my Disney DVDs that my mom collects*  
Ven: *Helping me out* Awww you can be the first to do this! *Held up the Robin Hood case*  
Vanitas: You just want me to see me in tights!  
Ven and Me: *Daydreaming Vanitas in Robin Hood's clothing*  
Vanitas: Stop daydreaming! Plus, I have no clue how to use a bow!  
Me: Link! *Link appeared*  
Link: Yo!  
Me: Teach Vanitas how to wield a bow.  
Vanitas: Crap...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I used to type the story up...plus I'm watching the movie while doing this.

* * *

_Long ago, good King Eraqus of Departure, departed for the holy land on a great Crusade._

_During his absence, Prince Xehanort his greedy and treacherous brother usurped the crown._

_Vanitas Hood was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the people of Departure..._

"You know there's a heap of tall tales and legends about Vanitas Hood." A young woman said at the top of a pink ribbon in the book that goes by the name Aqua. "All different tales. Well, we folks in Kingdom Hearts have a different tale. This is what really happened in the Sherman Forest." Soon she strums her lute, creating the story of Vanitas Hood.

_Once upon a time, Vanitas Hood and Little Zack were walking through the forest. There were unaware about of the Sheriff of Departure..._

Aqua sat on the O, continue to play with her lute. "Oh I'm a Minstrel, and that's an early day folk singer. And my job is-" Soon one of her strings went broke. "Tell it like it is. Or whatever."

She continues to play, and two men were walking along the forest. Both wore forest green and have black hair that sticks out like a sore thumb. The leader, Vanitas Hood, had beautiful golden eyes that can be seen in the dark. A sand colored hat with a red feather sticking out sits on top of his spiky raven hair. His body was muscular, easy can be aged between twenty and twenty five. A light green pair of tights covered his legs and over it was a dark green tunic that has short sleeves. He wore a dark green pair of shoes. His partner, Little Zack, had the same hat and clothing style like Vanitas Hood, only having a slimmer body and blue eyes.

_Vanitas Hood and Little Zack _  
_Walkin' through the forest_  
_ Laughin' back and forth_  
_ At what the other'ne has to say _  
_Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'_  
_Havin' such a good time_  
_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally _  
_Golly, what a day_

Both males tried to cross the log bridge, only to fall down to the river below. Vanitas Hood's hat was flowing away, but he didn't care for some relaxation, and Little Zack was creating a fountain with the extra water in this mouth. Soon the Sheirff of Departure's face, Terra, was reflected out from the water. He wore a red with purple lines hat that sits on top of his brown hair. His blue eyes glowed in his hatred. His uniform was red with his badge on his right side. His tights were light red that matches with his necklace and golden medal from Prince Xehanort. His shoes were also red to match his outfit.

_Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water _  
_They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down_  
_ Never dreamin' that a schemin' sherrif and his posse _  
_Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around_

Terra ordered his men to aim at Vanitas Hood and Little Zack and fired, but the two ducked into the water. The two started to run. But Terra continues to order his men to fire. Both jumped over fences, and the arrows firing.

_Vanitas Hood and Little Zack _  
_Runnin' through the forest _  
_Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees _  
_An' tryin' to get away_

With Little Zack under him, Vanitas Hood grabbed a limb and allows them to hide in the leaves. Terra's men looked around before Vanitas Hood shh Little Zack.

_Contemplatin' nothin'_  
_But escape an' fin'lly makin' it _  
_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally _  
_Golly, what a day_

Terra men had enough, and left the forest empty handed.

_Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally _  
_Golly, what a day_

"You know something, Vanitas," said Little Zack pulling out an arrow from his sleeve. "You're taking too many chances."

"Chances?" Vanitas Hood didn't realize the arrow through his hat. "You must be joking. That was a bit of a jog, Little Zack."

"Yea?" Little Zack pointed the arrow to Vanitas Hood's hat. "Take a look at your hat." Vanitas Hood looked up and noticed the arrow. "That's not a candle on a cake."

"Why hello." The golden raven pulled out the arrow and slid his finger through the hole. "This one almost had my name on it. Their getting better you know." Vanitas returned his hat back on his head. "You have to admitted, they are getting better."

Little Zack broke his arrow in half. "Yea...and the next thing we know is that the sheriff will have a rope around our necks." He then squeezed his neck, creating a gagging sound. "Pretty hard to laugh at there, Vanitas."

Vanitas Hood was balancing his arrow with one finger. "Ha, the whole posse can let us off the ground. En garde!" He then shoots the arrow and went through Little Zack's hat.

"Hey, watch it Vani, that's the only hat I got!"

"Ahh, come on old boy, you worry too much." Vanitas Hood slide down on his back and let his hat cover his face.

"You know what Vanitas. I started to wonder. Are we good guys or bad guys?" He used the head of Vanitas Hood arrow as a scratching stick. "Uhh...you...'I, Vanitas, rob from the rich to feed the poor.'"

Vanitas Hood lifted his hat. "Rob?" He then made a few tish tish sounds that escape from his lips. "That's a naughty word. We've never rob. We just...barrowed it and give it those who can't afford it." And with that, he lowers his hat back to his face.

"Barrow? Boy...we are in dept."

Soon Vanitas Hood's ears started to move when he heard the sounds of trumpets. He climbed over Little Zack to the leaves above, and soon the other followed.

"Oh, oh, oh." Vanitas Hood chuckled to hear the music. "That's sounds like another collection day to the poor. Isn't it, Zacky boy?"

"Yea...sweet charity."

Over at the other side of the forest, the music was still playing with guards guarding the treasure chest, the taxes, and King Xehanort with his assistant, Ansem. The music was composed by drums and trumpets. The guard wore grey armor and a purple shirt that matches with the tights. The armor matched with the grey plated boots. All hold spears as their main weapon. Four men hold the chest, which was covered with six locks around it. The charage was decretive in gold with purple curtains. Xehanort wore a light blue shirt with a red robe that has black and white poke dots covering his body. A huge ruby ring on his middle finger on his right side and three regular golden rings on his four on his left. He had no hair compare to Ansem's long silver hair. The other wore a red cape with a red shirt and grey pants. Both wore black boots.

"Taxes, taxes," said Xehanort playing with the gold coins near him and laughing. "Taxes. Beautiful, sweet loving taxes. Ah ha ha."

"Sir," said Ansem, "you have a lovely skill to encouraging conservations to the poor."

"To coin of praise my dear councilor; rob the poor to feed the rich." Both laughed before Xehanort nudged Ansem. "Am I right? So tell me, what is the next stop? Oh, Sir. Ansem?" He grabs the crown, which was gold and filled with gems and diamonds.

"Hmm...let see oh. The next stop is Destiny. Oh sir."

"Ohh...the riches plum of all. Ahhh...Des...ahh ahh...tiny." He placed the crown on his head before it sink to cover his golden eyes.

Ansem laughed a bit. "A perfect fit, sir. You look royal, regal, dashing, mastery-"

"Eh, eh, eh, don't don't overdo it, Ansem." Xehanort let his eyes poke out to place the crown on his head. "There. That does it believes. Does it? This crown gives me the feeling of power!" He screamed at Ansem, knocking the mirror on his face. "POWER!" And like that Ansem was on the ground. "Forgive me of my rude chuckle." The bold king laughed before sinking his head to his clothes. "Power."

"And how does King Eraqus' crown fits on your noble brow?"

Xehanort grabbed the mirror to look at himself. "It does, doesn't it? A...King Eraqus," he strangle Ansem's neck in frustration. "I TOLD YOU NEVER MENTIONED MY BROTHER'S NAME!"

"Uh...blame it on the false tongue, your majesty." Ansem laughed. "We plot this together...and it was your idea to make me hypnotize him."

"I..I know. And sent him off in that crazy crusade." Both laughed before Ansem thought of something. "And sorrow to the Queen Mother?"

"Yes...mother." Xehanort paused. "Mother did always like Eraqus the best." The king then started to suck on this thumb.

Ansem stared at the king before saying, "your highness, please stop doing that. I have to say, you have a very large thumb. If I may, maybe hypnotizing you do the trick." Ansem started to cast his spell. "Sleep...soothing..."

"Ahh!" Xehanort removed the spell out of his system. "None of that, Ansem! I wonder...silly wizard."

"Silly...wizard?"

"Nu nu. One more word...he he...one more word and you are walking to Destiny!"

"Wizards don't walk, they fly." Ansem crossed his arms and walked to the corner. "There's a difference."

Near the two, Vanitas Hood and Little Zack were getting ready to meet with the king. The leader got out first, wearing a long blue dress with two loops clip ones. On his head was a curly red wig with a red and poke dot bandana on top. Covering his shoulders was covered with a red cape. Little Zack wore a red dress with a bra for storing the gold. His black hair was covered by a blond wing. Under it was a blue with white dots bloomers to hide his manhood. Both still wore their shoes. They hide behind a tree to see the trumpeters playing louder.

"Now what about that for luck," said Little Zack putting on his red bandana to hold the wig down. "It's only a circus. A peanut operation."

"Peanuts?! You duns, that's the royal couch! It's prince Xehanort himself!"

"The prince? What a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty." Zack walked away before Vanitas Hood came to catch up. "I'll catch you later!"

"What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

"Hgg...here we go again."

Both men jumped in front of the guards. "Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally. Fortune tellers here!" Vanitas Hood screamed to the guards.

"Fortune telling for cash, lucky charms!"

"Get the scoop on your horoscope!"

"Fortune tellers! How drov...I mean, stop the couch!" Xehanort said stopping the guards with Ansem's head poking out.

"Sir, sir, they maybe bandits." Ansem warned the prince.

"Oh bobby cot? Female bandits. What's next? Rubbish." Both Vanitas Hood and Little Zack bowed to the prince. "Welcome my ladies. You may have the royal permission to kiss the royal hands." The man let his fingers out, showing the gems and the two bandit's eyes glowed in the sparkles. "Whichever one you like."

"Hmmm...oh how gracious." Vanitas Hood removed the prince's ring and kissed the hand. Ansem gasped to see the event.

"Sir...did you see what she did?" He whispered into Xehanort ear.

"Ansem, haha, stop whispering in my ear."

Zack kissed each of the four rings from the other hand. When Ansem looked to Zack, he saw the four gems stuck in his teeth. The man panicked before whispering in Xehanort's ear again, "Did you see that?!"

"AHHH! Ansem, you wasted you last word!" Xehanort casted a silence spell to his counselor, and sending him to the corner. "Suspicion wizard."

"Masterfully done, you're exactly." Vanitas Hood lowered the curtains and laughed. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate. Tight shut, no peeking, sir." He looked down at the gold and laughed. He waved his hands like a true fortune teller and said, "From the mist of time, come forth spirits. Wo ho! Spirits."

Zack tied the fake crystal ball to a piece of string and a stick. "Ok little fireflies, glow babies, glow."

"We're waiting...heha. Ahh ho." Vanitas Hood tapped on Xehanort's arms. "Look sir, look!"

"Ah in creatable, floating spirits." Xehanort was about to reach it before being slapped by Vanitas Hood.

"Ah...oh, ha, ha naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch young man."

"Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand?"

"Shh," Vanitas Hood covered the prince's lips with his hand. "You'll break the spell. Must gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally, oh do-oh." He smirked, his so called signature smile. "A face appears. Ahh...A crown is on his noble brow."

" Oo-de-lally. A crown; how so exciting!"

"Fearless...handsome...regal...mastery..." Zack was hearing everything from the curtains. "Loveable...a cuddly face." Zack face went disguise.

"Handsome, regal...mastery. Lovable," Zack was shaking his head no. "A cuddly face. That is me to a tea."

Vanitas Hood tried to grab the gold bag next the Ansem, but the wizard slapped the coming hand. "Now what?"

"Ah ha ha, I see...uh you luxurious name..."

"I knew my name! Get on with it!"

Ansem grabbed the bag before Vanitas's hand grabbed it and pulled harder. "Your name will go, down, down, down in history of course." Zack grabbed it behind Vanitas Hood.

"Yes. I knew it! I knew it! Did you hear that Ansem?! Oh, that's right, you can't speak. Dumb wizard." The prince punched Ansem from behind.

Zack stuffed the back under his dress before he say something. "What do we have here? Solid gold hubcaps." After loosening two out of the four, he saw the chest, " Oo-de-lally, the jackpot."

With a sword, he carved a hole and coins started to fall into his bra. The blond guard shifted his eyes to the chest before he saw Zack. With his bra stuffed with gold and his hips shaking while walking, the guard suspected him as a girl. After he whistled to the man, Zack created his flirting motion by waving him good bye. Vanitas Hood got out wearing the robe and another bag of gold. Soon the two collided, spilling the golden coins. They quickly gathered the coins before Xehanort came out with a white one piece. He saw the two male bandits running, hearing Vanitas Hood's laughing in glee and seeing him without his clothes.

"Robbed!" Xehanort shouted. "I've been robbed! Ansem, you re never around when I need you!" The two stared for a spit second, "I've been robbed."

"Of coursed you've been robbed!"

" Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally!" Vanitas Hood and Zack were running from the guards.

"Fortune telling for cash. Lucky charms!"

"After them, you fools!"

Soon the guards reacted to the prince's command and charged to the two. Without noticing Zack's actions to the wheels, the back wheels came off. Xehanort was holding on to the curtain until it was ripped off, leaving him in the mud and pasted by the prince.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Xehanort cried out and was punching on the muddy trails.

"I knew. I just knew this would happen!" Ansem grabbed his hat from the water and place it on his head. "I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. But you-" Soon the mirror was over his head. "Ah, ah, ah. Seven years of bad-" Soon the enitre mirror was shattered by his head, "luck. That what it is. Beside, you broke your mother's mirror."

"Ahh, mommy!" Xehanort returned to his old habit of sucking his thumb. "I've got a dirty thumb."

* * *

Me: Well, what do you think so far, Ven?  
Ven: It's like I'm watching the movie! XD  
Vanitas: Vanitas Hood? And why the hell I steal from Xehanort even though I work for him in actual life?  
Ven: Oh, Zack is your Little John, Vani! :3  
Vanitas: Oh brother...  
Me: Tune in for the next chapter! Did anyone laugh at Xehanort sucking on this thumb beside me? XD  
Ven: I did! XD  
Am I going to be mentioned in the next chapter?  
Me: Of course. ^_^


	2. Lord Ventus and Forgotten Love

Ven: Second chapter and I'm going to be in it! :)  
Vanitas: Am I not going to be in this chapter?! *Still need training*  
Me: Sorry Vani, but your still in it! It's not called "Vanitas Hood" for nothing!  
Vanitas: Grrr

**Disclaimer: As you can see from the first chapter, I'm doing three scenes from the DVD in one chapter. Again, I own nothing beside the laptop and the DVD I'm using.**

* * *

In the town of Destiny, right near a tree with a wanted Vanitas Hood poster was Aqua, our own Minstrel. She saw the poster, still playing her lute.

"Ha ha ha." Aqua started by laughing at the reward to Vanitas Hood. "Well, Even though Prince Xehanort offer a huge reward for capture of Vanitas Hood, that loose five rouge still keeps on robbing the rich to feed the poor." Soon a weak malnourished man trapped under a lock with a sign saying, 'Tax Dodger' over him with a young woman feeding him showed. "And believe me, it was a good thing too. And with the taxes in all the poor people of Destiny is starving to death." Soon Sheriff Terra came into the picture. "Ah oh, here's comes some old bad news himself. The honorable Sheriff of Destiny."

"Every town, and the taxes too, and the taxes due. Doo do do." Terra stopped to see the priest of the town, father Leon. "Well, looky there. Hehe, it's Father Leon the old do gooder. He's out doing good again." The man decided to spy on the priest.

Leon stopped at the blacksmith to see Cid, the owner, with a broken leg. He looked around until entering. Cid caught his eye on Leon's brown robes.

"Oh, good morning Father Leon." Cid greeted before he was shushed by Leon.

"Cid, it's for you Cid. From Vanitas Hood." Leon grabbed the money bag from his robe and gave it to the wounded man.

"Ahh, god bless Vanitas Hood."

Terra came closer to the door and knocked. Leon panicked, "it's the Sheriff. Hide it, quick."

Here I come. Ready or not!" Terra entered, "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector."

"Ah oh, take it easy on me, Sheriff. With this busted leg in all...I'm way behind with my work and all, Sheriff." Terra came only nod his head on Cid's argument.

"I know, Cid. But your way behind on your taxes, too."

"Ahh, have a heart sheriff." Leon grabbed a chair and let Cid sit. "Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Cid. You better sit down and rest."

Soon Terra caught the sound of coins with each step Cid's broken leg took. He grabbed a stool far from the corner and came closer.

"Let me give you a hand on that leg." Terra lifted up the wounded leg. "Up s daisy." His hands grabbed almost all the coins and he smiled. "Bingo." Leon glared at the law officer before Terra said, "What do they think of next?" He banged on the wounded leg and had the last coin. "Its smarts don't it, Cid? But, Prince Xehanort said that taxes should hurt."

"NOW LISTEN SEES HERE, YOU, EVIL, FIM HEARTLESS-"

"Now, now, save your ceremonial preacher. It an't Sunday you know." And with that Terra leaved the two alone for the rest of the day. "Do, do, doo. They call me a slob, but I do my job..."

To the other side, a small cottage was celebrating someone's birthday. It was for the child who worshiped Vanitas Hood like an idol, Sora. The boy was indeed like Vanitas Hood, only with blue eyes and brown spiky hair. He wore a white tee-shirt with red pants. Along with it were yellow shoes. When Kairi's mother gave Sora his present, Terra decided to barge in.

"Happy Birthday to you." He looked down at Sora with his box close to the child's chest. "Well now sonny, that box is done right pretty."

"Well, mister sheriff, sir." Sora's voice was childish as it can be, "It's my birthday, sir."

"It sure is. Why don't you open it?"

Sora opened it up to see a gold coin. "Oh boy, one whole fairly!" As the coin slide down, Terra grabbed it before Sora.

"Have you no heart?" Kairi's mother asked as Sora started to cry. "We all script and saved to give it to him!" Kairi and Roxas pouted at the sheriff.

"Now that's mighty thoughtful of ya, wither woman. A family that saves together pays together." Terra saw Sora's eyes watered in tears and lips quivering. "Ahh, now don't take it so hard, sonny. Prince Xehanort wishes ya a happy birthday too."

Soon a man wearing a patched up hat and shades to cover his eyes and hair entered the house. His entire body was covered, only showing his green shoes. On his right hand was a walking stick, showing if he was blind, and the other was a cup.

"Ummm, ummm, umm for the poor," said the old man with his stick beating the floor.

"Hmmm...well." With a quick hit of the cup with one coin, three came out and Terra grabbed them, shocking Kairi's mom. "Well, so far it s been a cheerful morning." Terra was moving his coin bag on his left side. "Keep saving!" He left the house."

"What a dirty trick!" The woman said to see the man looked at the cup and turned it over to see it was empty. "You poor old man. Do come in. Come in and rest yourself."

"Thank ye kindly mother. Thank ye kindly. Now tell me now. In all my old years, did anyone singing a birthday today?" The man faced to Sora.

"Yes sir," answered Sora drying his tears. "That mean old sheriff...took my birthday present."

"Did he now?" The man patted Sora's head. "Don't be a stop hearted lad, and don't let it get ya down." The man lifted his glass, showing Sora the golden eyes.

"Geez whiz, it's Vanitas Hood!"

"Happy Birthday, Sora!" Vanitas Hood removed his costume in a flash.

"Oh he's so handsome." Kairi said about to day dream about Vanitas Hood again. "Just like his reward posters."

Vanitas Hood got down on his knees to see Sora's smiling face. "Tell me, young man, how old are you today?"

"Goss, I'm seven years old!" Sora answered to the hero rouge. "Going on eight!"

"Seven? Well, that does make you man of the house. And I got the right present for you!" Vantias Hood pulled out a small bow and arrow for the birthday boy.

"For me? Geez, thanks, Mister Vanitas Hood, sir." Sora was just playing until, "Hey, how do I look?"

"Not like Mister Vanitas Hood." Roxas answered to see Vantias Hood looking at him.

"He's right. There is something missing." He thinks for a minute before he got it. "Of course!" He removed his hat and places it on top of Sora's brown spikes. "There you go."

"Oh boy! Now how do I look?"

Kairi and Roxas laughed before she said, "the hat's too big."

"Shh," her mother said. "Mind your matters."

"Yea, mind your manners." Roxas repeated and Sora frowns.

Vanitas Hood lifted the hat and said, "Don't worry. You'll grow into it someday, young man."

Sora jumped for joy. "Oo-de-lally! I'm going to try it out!" He ran outside.

"Bye Mister Vanitas Hood!" Roxas said following Sora. "Come back again on my Birthday!"

"Ahh, you made his birthday a wonderful one." Kairi's mother said tapping Vanitas Hood's shoulder. "How can I ever thank ya?"

"I only wish I can do more. Here" He gave the mother a coin purse. "And keep your chin up. They re going to need us again in Destiny. Count on it."

"Ohh, Vanitas Hood, you do so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you, bless you."

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and with their friend Riku were walking along the stony path. Poor Roxas couldn't keep up with his friends and was last when Sora stopped to shoot the arrow.

"Geez, Vanitas Hood really give it to you?" Riku asked with his yellow shirt flying with the weak breeze.

"Yea," answered Sora. "And this is his very own hat too!"

"Geez I wish I can shoot a bow and arrow."

"Let me try, Sora!" Roxas said with one hand trying to grab it.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm going to shoot it first!"

"You re pointing it too high." Kairi said with Sora trying to pull it backwards.

"I'm not either. Watch this!"

Sora shoots the arrow over the castle walls, which shocked the other kids and him.

"Ah oh, now you've done it." Riku was the first to say it after the shock.

"It s in Prince Xehanort's backyard." Kairi said before Sora marched down to the gate.

"You can't go in there." Roxas said tugging his brother's shirt.

"Yea, Prince Xehanort will chop off your head." Riku did a small show that looked like his head was chopped off. "Like this."

"Well I don't care. I need to get my arrow." Sora said sliding his body through the bars.

"Hold it, Riku might tattle on you," said Roxas remembering Riku's flaw.

"Yea, Riku. You have to say the oath." Kairi said after Roxas.

"An oath?" Riku was stumped.

"Put your hand across your heart and cross your eyes." Roxas demonstrate and the other two followed. "Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head." Sora said doing the oath with Kairi.

"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head." Riku repeated.

"If I tattle tell, and I'll die until I tell." Sora said to Riku causing the boy to back up.

"If I tattle tell, and I'll die until I tell." Riku said moving forward.

Sora went behind the gate and walked slowly to find his arrow. Soon hitting a birdie and the sounds of laughter was in the air when he entered deeper.

"Why it s your turn to serve, Lord Ventus!" A female voice said in the air when Sora looked behind a bush.

"Are you ready, Lady Aerith?" A male's voice said to the female.

The woman had a lovely blue dress with a blue bowtie for her ponytail with lovely blue flower sandals. The long luxurious brown ponytail matched with her blue eyes. The scarf around her waist danced with each hip movement.

"Oh, as you lady in waiting. I'm waiting!" Aerith said with a bow before she heard the birdie being smacked to her.

The man named Ventus was different. He wore a plain white and grey jacket with a black turtleneck under it. He wore a pair of pants with golden and green lines around it. On his head was a circlet with two pointed ear like structure at the end. To complete it, he wore a pair of grey shoes that matches with his pants. The man's eyes were blue like Sora's, and the hair was curled like Roxas's but it was golden blonde rather than dirty blonde. Ventus saw the birdie towards him and smacked it to Aerith again. The two continue to laugh until Sora caught his eye on the lost arrow.

"I'm getting tired of this," said Aerith about to quit.

"Aerith that was a good shot!" Ventus said smacking the birdie to his lady.

"Why thank you."

Ventus hit it with both hands on the racket to shot it in the air. The woman tried to hit it, only to land in her dress. Aerith was embarrassed to think she lost the birdie.

"What's the matter? Did you it?" He laughed to see Aerith dancing around with her blue bloomers showing.

"It must be in here somewhere!"

"Oh, Aerith you silly!"

Sora continued to sneak to his arrow before he heard Ventus's voice. "Oh look. It s behind you!" The two were face to face, causing Sora to be frozen in fear. "Oh, why hello? Where did you come from?"

"Oh please don't tell Prince Xehanort," said Sora with his hat fall to his face. "Mama said he'll chop off my head."

"Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong." Ventus kneed down to Sora.

"Oh, Lord Ventus. What a bony, sweet child." Aerith said seeing Sora.

"How do you think this young archer remind you of?"

Aerith looked before smiling. "Oh...the nitrous Vanitas Hood." Sora smiled to see that even these two knows Vanitas Hood.

"That's right. Only Vanitas Hood wears a hat like that."

"Yea, and look at the keen Vanitas Hood Bow!" Sora pulled the string as a demonstration.

Roxas sneezed and Aerith looked to see the other three. "Oh, Ventus. Do look around, but I do think we're surrounded. Oh mercy."

Ventus looked at his direction to see the child and smiled. Sora was telling the three to come in.

"He snitched on us." Kairi said.

"It's alright, children," said Ventus calling to the three. "Don't be afraid. Please come in."

"Do you think it's safe?" Riku asked to see Roxas pointing to Ventus.

"That's Lord Ventus." Roxas said.

"Mama said he's a full nice," said Kairi going to Sora. "Come on!"

The three ran to the three and Roxas said, "Hey guys not so fast, wait for me!"

"I told Sora he was shooting to high."

"That's alright. I'm very glad he did, and now I get to meet all of you."

"Geez, you re very handsome." Roxas said to Ventus.

"Are you going to marry Vanitas Hood?" Kairi said to see Ventus's face blush pink.

"Yea, mama said you and Vanitas Hood are sweethearts."

"Well...um, you see, that was several years ago before I left for Radiant." Ventus explained to the children.

"Did he ever kiss ya?" Riku asked before Ventus's face went deep pink.

"Well...uh, no. But he carved our initials to this tree." Ventus pointed to the tree with Vanitas Hood's initial, V.H., and Ventus's, L.V., and Sora looked at it. "I remember it so well."

"Are you going to have any kids?" Sora asked to see Ventus's face tells a different expression. "My mom got lots of kids."

"Oh, he probably forgot all about me." (And no, both me and Vanitas Hood have to adopt if we want a family)

"Oh not Vanitas Hood!" Sora pulled out a wooden sword from his right side. "I'll bet he'll rescue yea by storming the castle! Defeat the guards, and drag yea to the Sherman Forest!"

"Now hold it right there, young man," said Aerith pointing to Sora. "You forgot about Prince Xehanort."

"Oh that old Prince Xehanort doesn't scare me."

"I'm scared of Prince Xehanort," said Riku hiding behind the tree. "He's cranky."

Aerith laughed like the prince and pulled out her racket up as if it was a sword. "I, Prince Xehanort, had challenge you to a duel." She charged to the young impersonator shouting. "Take this, and that!" Sora smirk was similar to Vanitas Hood and charged back saying, "Death to tyrant!" Aerith ran off to hear Kairi saying, "Slice him to pieces!" Then the two circled around Ventus, him smiling and laughing said, "Oh save me my hero. Oh please save me."

Sora hit Aerith's foot and the woman said, "Owch, that's not fair!" Still pretending to be Xehanort, "Mommy!" She then pretends to suck on her thumb, making Kairi fall down saying, "That's Prince Xehanort alright!" Still laughing as ever.

"Yes, now I got you!" Sora said coming closer to the lady.

"Oh, mercy! Oh, mercy!" Aerith grabbed the wooden weapon and slide it under her arm. "Ohhh...I'm dying." She said falling to the grassy terrain.

"Doesn't hurt?"

"No, this is the part you drag your lord friend off to Sherman forest."

"Come on Lord Ventus, let's go!" Sora grabbed one of Ventus arms to pull the man to the bushes.

"Oh, Vanitas you re so brave and impressive," said Ventus walking with Sora before sitting on the grass under the bushes. "So this is Sherman Forest?"

"Yea, I guess." Sora sat down. "Now what are we going to you."

"Well usually the hero gives a fair lord a kiss." Ventus then went closer to the young child.

"A kiss? Ahh, that's sissy stuff."

"Well if you won't," said Ventus grabbing Sora closer to him. "Then I will." He kisses only the cheek part, but Sora was trying to squirm away.

"Their kissing!" Kairi said causing the other two to laugh with her. Sora wiped the kiss away with his fist.

After finishing laughing, the four returned to Destiny and Ventus went back to his chambers. The young lord looked out through his window. The walls were decorated with roses. Under it was a cross. Inside, there was a fireplace, and on the right was his bed with only one pillow. Across from it was his desk for letters. But there was a black spike on top. Aerith knows that the lord is falling for Vanitas Hood. The lord decided to dance around his room with his jacket spinning around. Aerith was knitting beside the fruit basket, seeing the little show.

"Ahh yes," she said still watching the show. "Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing."

"Oh Aerith," Ventus opened his oak closet door to see a Vanitas Hood wanted poster on the other side. "Surly Vanitas Hood still remembers how much I love him."

"Oh, but of course my lord. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle King Eraqus, will have an outlaw for an in-law."

Both laughed again like with Sora's gang. It was true, Lord Ventus is related to the king, and Prince Xehanort. When he and Vanitas Hood were kids, the two were usually near the garden, by the tree with their initials. The raven did promise Ventus to marry him and run to the forest for a happy ending. But they were kids; Ventus now thinks Vanitas Hood forgot all about him. But Sora's gang sparked up the love that he felt with Vanitas Hood.

"I know Aerith, but when, when!?"

"Oh, patience my lord, patience. Remember, abstance is what makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or forgetful." Ventus returned to his window with a sad look. "Oh, I've been away for so long...what if he forgot about me already?"

Back at the forest, Vanitas Hood was stirring up his and Little Zack's meal while the other was doing laundry. The leader was almost creating a romantic atmosphere by his singing.

"Hey there lover boy," said Little Zack placing a tan shirt over the tree. "How's that grub coming along?! I'm starved!" He still saw Vanitas Hood still singing his song. "Vani? Vanitas? Hood?" The other still haven't got any luck. "HEY!"

"Hm?" Vanitas Hood stops singing. "Hey what? What did you say?"

"Ah, forget it. Your mind isn't on food." Zack opened up a shirt, "Your thinking about someone with long golden locks." The kindle started to be overflowing with smoke and it drifted to Little Zack's nose. "And smelling that sweet perfume." He smelled it and coughed twice.

"Hey, oh! It's boiling over!" Zack used the shirt to grab the handle saying, "You re burring the chow!"

"So sorry, Zacky," said Vanitas Hood wiping off the burnt stain on his shirt. "I guess I was thinking of Lord Ventus again. I can't help it. I love him, Zacky."

"Look," Zack was pouring water to the kindle, "stop mopping around, and marry the guy for Pete shakes." And with that, he threw the shirt to the love sick man.

"Marry him?!" Vanitas demonstrate it to Little Zack. "You can't walk up to a man with roses saying, 'Hey do you remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?' It's isn't done that way!" Vanitas Hood left the other to do the cooking.

"Oh come on, Vaniy. Climb the castle walls," said Zack before he got the disgusted look across his face from a withered carrot, but he threw it out. "Sweep him off his feet. Carry him off with style!"

Vanitas Hood saw the shirt with many burnt marks. "I'm sorry Zacky, and I thought it all out. It's an't going to work." He sat down on the ground before asking, "What can I offer him?"

"Well for one thing you can't cook." Zack answered to Vanitas.

"I'm serious, Zack. He's a high born air of quality!" Father Leon came walking into their area.

"So he got class, so what?"

"I'm an outlaw! That's what!" Leon came behind the golden eye rouge. "That's no life for a gentleman or for anyone. Someone always out for the run. What kind of future is that!?"

"Oh for heaven sakes, son!" Leon's voice stirred Vanitas Hood to stumble in the laundry basket. "You re no outlaw. Well, someday you'll be called a great hero!" (Vanitas: This is soo not me XC)

"A hero?" Vanitas Hood chuckled before looking at Little Zack. "Did you hear that? We've been pardon!"

"Oh that's a gas, we've haven't been arrested yet!"

"Alright, laugh you two rouges!" Leon grabbed the ladle for the meal. "There's going to be a big event in Destiny." He ate before two rings of smoke came out of his mouth. "Well, that's an it? Old Prince Xehanort is having a good old fashion...archery tournament," he ate more and more rings were coughed out, "tomorrow."

"Archery Tournament?" Zack laughed removing his apron to hang it near the tree. "Old Vani can win it standing on his head, right Vani?"

"Thank you, Little Zack." Vanitas Hood bowed down. "But we're not invited."

"No, but there's someone who's going to be very disappointed if you don't come." Leon answered before Zack laughed.

"Oh...old Terra, the honorable sheriff of Destiny!"

"No," Leon continues to eat before answering, "Lord Ventus."

"Lord Ventus?" Vanitas Hood's eyes glowed when Ventus's name and title was heard.

"Yep," Leon laughed. "He's going to kiss the winner."

"A kiss to the winner?" Vanitas Hood jumped for joy. "Oo-de-lally, come on Little Zack, what are we waiting for!?"

"Hold it right there Vanitas," said Zack thinking of something. "That place will be crawling with soldiers."

The proclaimed archer (Vanitas: Let's hope what Link taught me pays off) went on top of the wooden table. "Ahh ha, but remember. Faint heart doesn't win fair gentleman. Fear now my friends!" Vanitas Hood shot the arrow to the frying pan and threw his hat to see no holes when the arrow came in contact. "This will be my greatest performance, ever!" And the end, his hat returned to his head.

* * *

Vanitas: I think this is better.  
Me: Of course, there's not enough you.  
Ven: Awww...^_^ Me: I got a review already! Ven: You did! :D Me: Yea...it was kinda odd that I'm using each and every sentience from the movie and they know what will happen next. But she/he loves the creativity, but the Role as Rodin Hood didn't suit Vanitas.  
Vanitas: AT LEAST SHE/HE KNOWS!  
Me: For now on, everyone can act like themselves, only with a few lines that are identical to the movie. But she/he likes it even if it didn't suit Vanitas Character Vanitas: Gah...LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!  
Ven: Next chapter is me and him actually meet? Me: Yep! There's a bit of Vaniven already in this chapter.  
Ven: I'll wait for you Vanitas Hood...  
Vanitas: Can I stuff an arrow down his throat?  
Me: No you cannot! Bye everyone!


	3. Archery Tournament and Confession

Me: Third Chapter! I'm on fire!  
Vanitas: So this is where my Archery training pays off?  
Me: Yep!  
Ven: Goody, we get to meet!  
Vanitas: And I'm being a different character?  
Me: Sorta, you'll be dressed as Xigbar, and Zack is dressed as Braig.  
Vanitas: Great...

**Disclaimer: Now that I'm adding some of my own works into the remaining chapters, so this wouldn't be a parody of the actual movie. Again, only the Laptop and DVD is the only thing I own. Rest belongs to Disney and Square-Enix**

* * *

The time has come for the start of the Archery Tournament in Destiny has come. Vanitas Hood is determined to win it and receive a kiss from his true love, Lord Ventus. The trumpeters started to play. The guards marching to the entrance and behind them were the Destiny gang: Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roxas. The people cheers for the big day. Except for one chuckle, Prince Xehanort. He and Ansem wore blue clothing to match with the back ground festive to the tournament.

"Ansem, this is a red letter day," said Xehanort sitting on his throne. "A cool de ta, to call it in a normal phrase."

"Why yes, sir." Ansem said, "Your plan to capture Vanitas Hood in public is pure genius." He laughed before getting an angry glare from his prince.

"Ansem, no one sits higher than the royal king, and for that," With a spell, Ansem was turned into a cat. "Must I remind you, Ansem?"

"Oh, oh forgive me, sir, meow!" The cat spoke. "I didn't mean to-"

"My trap is baited and set, and soon I'll taste sweet revenge!" The cat pur on revenge. "Revenge!"

"Shh," the Ansem cat crawled to Xehanort's lap. "Not so loud sir. Remember, only you and I know and your secret is my secret." His whispering purrs echoed in his master's ear.

"Ahh, Ansem, stop whispering in my ear," he looked at the silver cat before. "Secret? What secret?"

"Why, the capture of Vanitas Hood, sir."

"That devious little thing! Oh, I'll show him who wears the crown!" He punched on his arm rest before the crown jumped and landed on his head, just to adjust it.

"I share your pain, sir. That silly little brat tricked you in that silly disguise. Who then robbed you and made you look ridiculous-"

"ENOUGH!" Xehanort missed his swing when Ansem dodged. "Ansem, you dodged!"

"But, but sir. Please...meow."

"Stop sniffling and hold still."

_I'm regretting this later._ Ansem thought before his head was hit, destroying his hat. "Thank you, sir."

Over at the other side, Lord Ventus and Lady Aerith came into the scene. The male lord was so energetic to see if Vanitas Hood would show up.

"Oh, Aerith, I'm so excited!" Ventus said hugged his Lady in waiting, "but how will I recognize him?"

"Oh, he'll let ya know," said Aerith walking with her lord. "That rouge of yours does have some surprises."

But the two didn't realize that Vanitas Hood was spying. His golden eyes were large, and his breath heavy.

_BOY THOSE LIPS ARE JUST BEGGING TO BE KISSED BY ME!_ Vanitas Hood thought before Little Zack entered into the picture. "There he is, Little Zack." The man walked out of the bushes wearing only the black pants and shirt with decorative jewelry around his neck. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Zack grabbed Vanitas Hood's shirt saying, "Cool it, loverboy!" He placed the black and white wig on Vanitas' head. "You re not listening to your head, Vani. Only your heart, it's running away before your head."

"Stop being a stick in the mud," said Vanitas Hood, placing an eye patch on his right eye. "This design can fool my own master."

"Yea, but your master an't here." Zack pointed to the sheriff. "You got to fool Terra over here."

Vanitas Hood gave a nudge on Little Zack before he shakes Terra's hand. "Sheriff Terra? It s an honor to meet you, face to face."

"Why thank you, sir." Terra said before he realized something important. "Oh, excuse me, I got to win this tournament."

"Hey, old Vani is not a bad actor." Zack was fixing his bandana in his costume. "Wait and see me lay the grounds on Prince Xehanort." Zack wore a black wig similar to Vanitas', only fully black. His main jacket has shoulder pads and long sleeved. The ten buttons were in the middle with five in a row. Under the black belt around his waist was the remainder of the coat was the lines from the middle with two large white lines, one for each side. A blue pants were under it, and the boots were black. Two white gloves were on his hands with a heart on it. The man saw the prince and bowed, "Ahh...my lord." He walked up to the prince. "Ahh, the lord of the Departure. The head honcho himself. Your beautiful."

_WHY DID I SAY THAT TO HIM?!_ Zack's head was screaming in his head.

The prince laughed and said, "Ah...he got some manners, Ansem." The cat glared at the disguised rouge. "The legendary guardian of Radiant. East."

Zack laughed with the prince. "You took the words right out of my mouth, PX."

"PX? I like it! Hahaha, Ansem, put that in the list of nicknames!" The cat wouldn't listen.

"And you," Ansem purred. "Who are you?"

"I am Braig, the duke of Nobodies." The cat continued to glare until Zack covered it with Ansem's hat. "And I don't like that face. And now your mightiest, allow me to give you gratitude." Before he could kiss the hand with the ruby ring, Xehanort pulled away.

"No, no, forgive me, but I lose more gems that way. Please take a seat next to me."

Well, for much for that idea. Zack laughed and sat down next to the prince. "Thanks couldn't get a better seat than this. The royal box-" He felt something under him. A grey silver tail was showing. When Zack stood up, Ansem was flatten like a pancake. "Oops...sorry there buster."

"Buster!?" Ansem clawed the boots. "You have taken my seat!"

Both Zack and Xehanort laughed during Ansem's pouting. Xehanort stopped said, Ansem, with you around, who needs a court jester?!" The prince looked at his tiny mirror. "Now, go and use your cat eyes to find you know who."

"You...you mean I'm dismiss?" (Insert Dismiss Music) Ansem asked with his eyes crying.

"You heard his mightiest, move get lose!" Zack dropped the cat. "Be gone, fuzzy."

"Who does he think he is?! Fuzzy, buster, annoying." The cat walked pasted Aqua and Leon before the two looked at each other. "Who does he think he is?!"

"He's up to something, Father." Aqua said with Leon agreement, "Yea let's follow him!"

The trumpeters started to play again to signal the tournament's players. Most of the contestants were females, but only two men: Sheriff Terra and Vanitas Hood in disguise. Aqua and Leon were still looking for the wizard cat before she saw the animal flying. Lord Ventus and Lady Aerith bowed to the prince and the trophy was sitting next to the prince. Vanitas Hood started to sweat bullets. With his bow held with his left hand, and the quiver of arrows behind his back, he walked to the lord with a rose in his right.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Ventus." Vanitas Hood said with his voice higher than normal. "It's a pleasure to be shooting for the handsome lord like yourself." He hand Ventus the rose, confusing the two. "Hope I win the kiss." With that comment, he winked to Ventus.

"Oh," The young lord knows that this man in front of him is Vanitas Hood. Both stared down to each other's eyes before saying. "Well, thank you my eye patched archer. I wish you luck." He came closer to Vanitas Hood and whispered, "With all my heart." Ventus's touch caused the disguised rouge to blush deep red, and slowly walked away.

_AHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ONCE I WIN, VEN WILL BE ALL MINE!_

_Poor Vanitas...he can't keep it up with this like I do._ Zack thought before seeing one of the guards.

"Hm...oh well," Ansem flew away before Leon grabbed him.

The Captain with a golden arrow on a pillow appeared. He kneed down saying, "With your royal permission, we can begin the tournament."

"Proceed, Captain!"

"The tournament for the golden arrow will now begin!"

The music started to play again. All archers lined up and shoot their arrows like a hail storm. A few reached to the red, while many were missed. Terra, one of the only two males in the entire tournament shoot one after the others, landing in the red zone. Many of the people booed at him.

_HOW AM I GOING TO KISS VEN NOW?!_ Terra thought in frustration.

Vanitas Hood, or better known as Xigbar, came to the line and shoot one of his arrows with purple arrowheads. With careful perssion of the wind, the arrow landed in the center, getting many cheers and Ventus clapping in glee. Ansem was shocked about the performance.

"A perfect bull's-eye." Xehanort announced. "Well, well." _Wait...can Xigbar be...Vanitas Hood?_

"Ah ah," Zack laughed. "That's what you call pulling it back and letting it go, uh PX?"

"I'm going to win the gold arrow," Vanitas Hood started to brag again. "And I'm going to present myself to the handsome lord-"

"Keep your shirt on, Eye patch boy," said Terra adjusting his arrow. "If you shoot as half as you blabber, your good than Vanitas Hood."

"Vanitas Hood! I'm not as great as he is!" The designed rouge shoots another one, landing at the same spot like his other arrow.

Terra was shocked and the cat started to get curious. He flew, with magic, over the bushes and trees to continue to spy. Zack was laughing and slapping his knees.

"You have to amide it, that kid has class." He saw Xehanort scratching his face. "An't it, PX?"

"Oh, yea...bravo, bravo!" He clapped for the rouge. _He's defiantly Vanitas Hood._

"Soo, uh, word is that you've been having troubles catching that Vanitas Hood, an't yea?" Vanitas Hood smirked and almost laughed. _AHHH TERRA, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!_

"He's sacred of me! That's what! If he was here, I can see him through any of his silly outfits."

_HEEHEE I'm right in front of you, idiot sheriff._ Vanitas Hood mentally chuckled.

Ansem crawled closer to see the loose shirt and looked under it to see green.

"It's him," Ansem said silently, "its Vanitas Hood!" He flew upwards with his magic. "I can't wait to tell the prince!" Before long, on the ground, Leon was using Aqua's lute as a bow for his arrow. When fired, the flying cat landed on Leon's arms. The priest then opened a barrel of ale. "Unhand me, you ins-" But the cat was then dropped into the drink, crying out. "Please...please...I don't drink."

The captain was announcing the finalist of the tournament. "Attention everyone, the final contestants are...the honorable sheriff of Destiny." Many booed the man's entry. "And Xigbar, the master archer of the west!" Everyone cheered for Vanitas Hood as he was announced as a finalist.

Xehanort saw Ventus waving at Vanitas Hood before he chuckled, "You've favored the experienced, do you?"

"Uh...yes sir. At least he amuses me." Ventus answered adjusting his circlet.

"On the contraire, my dear boy, he amuses me too." His eyes grew sneaky. _Welcome to your trap, Vanitas Hood._

"For the final shooting, all targets are moved thirty paces!" The captain said, addressing the instruction.

"You heard the man, move it!" Terra shouted at one of the guards loyal to him named Isa. The blue haired boy went behind the target, "move it, boy! Remember the deal you and I did."

"Yes, sir!" Isa moved backwards thirty paces like the captain said.

Terra shoots the arrow and looked with a smirk across his face. The arrow landed to the center when Isa jumped. Ventus growled in frustration. Everyone, liked the entire tournament, booed at the male in law for cheating.

"Well, I think that shoot wins the golden arrow, a kiss, and the whole thing." Terra chuckled.

Vanitas Hood was getting ready before Terra tipped his bow up to make the man miss. The rouge was quick and fired another one to make the other fall. Everyone watched as the arrow landed on top of Terra's, destroying it. Everyone cheered with Leon's words saying, "He did it, he did it!" Ventus hugged his lady in glee. Xehanort pointed to the captain and the male whispered into the guard's ear. Vanitas Hood walked up to the royal box, seeing Ventus still holding his rose. But he didn't realize that the guards were following him too. Xehanort stand up to announce the winner.

"Dear Archer Xigbar, because of your superior skills, you'll get what's coming to you." Xehanort said to see the two lovebirds staring to each other's eyes. "A royal congratulations."

"Ah, thank you my honor." Vanitas Hood shakes the prince's hands in gratitude. "Meeting you face to face is a mighty treat."

"Release the royal hand!" He grabbed the ceremonial sword near him. "I here named you the winner, or should I say," he removed the shirt to see the green tunic under it and the entire outfit fallen with it. "The loser."

Everyone gasped to see Vanitas Hood in the flesh. Even Ventus and Aerith gasped. Zack was continuing his act. "Capture him!"

Every guard ambushed the raven rouge. Though the man fought back, he was captured with a rope around his body and a metal chocker around his neck.

"I sentence you to an sudden, instant, and immediate death!" Ventus gasped, "Oh no."

His eyes started to water and a single tear start to fall. "Please, sir. Please sir," He was starting to beg for Vanitas Hood's life. "Oh please spare his life, sir. Oh, please have mercy!" He covered his face from crying.

"My dear and emotional male, why should why?"

"Because...Because I love him, your highness."

Xehanort was shocked, "Loved him?" He looked back to Vanitas Hood, "and does this prisoner love you in return?"_ Let's hope your lying, dear child._

The man heart was shattered by Ventus's eyes still crying tears of sorrows. "Lord Ventus, I love you more than life itself." Vanitas Hood answered to Xehanort's question.

Ventus and Aerith smiled before the prince chuckled. "Ahh, ha ha, you own words haven't even pierced a heart of stone. But the traitor of the crown must die-"

"TRAITOR TO THE CROWN!?" Vanitas Hood questioned. "That crown belongs to King Eraqus, himself! **LONG LIVE KING ERAQUS!**"

Soon everyone started to chant 'Long live King Eraqus,' but the prince had enough, "SILENCE! I'M THE KING HERE! ME! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Soon the executioner came and everyone gasped in horror. Father Leon was scared the most. Could this be the end of the famous Vanitas Hood? The one who feeds the poor by taking the rich's money? Ventus hid his face on her shoulder.

"STOP EXECUTIONER!" The chocking Xehanort said, "Somebody help me!"

With Vanitas Hood's luck, it was Little Zack to the rescue. "Ok, tell Sheriff Terra to untie my buddy at once!" He pulled the shirt more before the prince back was touching the sharp point of the knife.

"Release my bu-" He felt the needle point, "I mean. Release the prisoner!"

"Untie Vanitas Hood, your arch enemy?" Terra questioned.

"You heard the man, release him!" Aerith shouted to the man.

"Sheriff...I make the rules! And I'm the head," he felt his shirt pulled hard, "Not so hard you heartless thing!" Little Zack poked behind him with the knife. "I mean release him! Let him go!" Ventus and Aerith cheered for joy from the news.

"Love conquers all!" Everyone cheered after the statement. Kairi whistled and Lord Ventus ran to Vanitas Hood for an embrace.

"I own my life to you, love." Vanitas Hood said rubbing Ventus's back.

"I couldn't live life without you, Vanitas."

Before Terra get curious, Vanitas whispered to Ventus' ear, "You own me a kiss."

"There's something funny going around here." Terra said removing himself out of the scene.

"Now, you re going to tell my buddy to kiss Lord Ventus, or I just found myself a new set of clothing for me tonight." Little Zack said before Terra was behind him.

"Why you little!" Terra missed Zack the boy let go of Xehanort with him shouting, "Kill him! Kill him now!"

All the guards started to attack. Zack gave Vanitas Hood a sword and both entered the battle. The boy had two, and barely dodged the axe attack and knocked one of the guards down. Xehanort about to attack Vanitas Hood from behind, but the raven knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" Xehanort ran off the box from the blue curtain. "Help! Help!" He hid behind the ale barrel that held Ansem. "Kill him!"

"Run along, Ventus!" Aerith said telling the boy to run. "This is no place for a lord!"

She ran with the golden arrow behind one of the guards and pokes him with the arrow on the butt. Terra soon caught her arm with the arrow, but she the man over her shoulder and said, "Take that scoundrel!"

"Help, Vanitas help!" Ventus said running for Terra's posse.

Vanitas Hood came down and swoop Ventus off his feet before landing on top of the royal box. The man pulled out his sword before saying these words to the young lord, "Ventus, my love. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, darling I thought you'll never ask." The raven started to chop off the axes and spears' heads. Both fell down and sat on the prince chair. "But you could have chosen a more romantic setting." Vanitas Hood blocked the sword attack and threw him to the crowd.

"Our honeymoon could be in Radiant, the romantic Enchanted," The man pushed the chair to the posse. "Or sunny Neverland!"

"Of course!"

Zack had charged some of the guards into a tent and so did Lady Aerith. Zack was the first to come out saying, "a perfect all out brawl." Aerith came out second, and poked one of the guard's butts to cause them to run. The raven child poked his head out and made the tent steer. Vanitas Hood was attacking the captain, and swiftly dodged the sword swipe.

"We'll have three kids!" Vanitas Hood suggested to his love.

"Three! Oh, is it that a lovely thought."

Isa shoot an arrow from his crossbow but the man dodged and the captain block it with his shield. Isa lowered his head but Ventus threw a piece of pie to the blue haired boy. The tent Zack was steering crashed into the stand and crash to Terra trying to run away. Then the entire thing fell when it crashed into the stone tower.

"Stop the lord!" Xehanort shouted before Sora shoots an arrow to his butt. "OWWW!"

Aerith with her iron pole as a weapon, when and charged straight to where Vanitas Hood and Lord Ventus went, the Sherman Forest. The woman blocked and attacked each guard before the entrance to the forest as shown.

"Long live the King!" Aerith shouted out in pride. "LONG LIVE KING ERAQUS! LONG-" Before she could even start chanting, Zack pulled her into the forest.

"Ansem! You re never around when I needed you!"

"Coming...sir..." Ansem said as if he was drunk. "Coming..."

Xehanort heard the Counselor's voice echoing in the barrel and pulled out the top to see the man as a human.

"Oh...oh...there you are!" Ansem then hiccupped from the drink. "PX, your never...going to believe this...but Xigbar is really...Vanitas Hood!"

"Vanitas Hood." Xehanort's rage started to build up. Before Ansem becomes sober, the prince used his magic to chain Ansem to the nearest pole. "Get of that, if you can!"

* * *

Me: Okk...so I might have that love scene between you two as a single chapter. Ven: Ok...but at least this isn't like the movie. Vanitas: Ven, where's my kiss you own me?  
Ven: Can you wait until the next chapter?!  
Vanitas: Nope! *Gropes Ventus*  
Me: Tune in for the love chapter between Vanitas Hood and Lord Ventus! :D


	4. First Kisses in The Forest

Me: Hope this is good for a love scene. Vanitas: What? *Shirtless*  
Me: Gah, Vanitas; put your costume on!  
Vanitas: As the fortune teller? Xigbar, the Archer of the West?  
Me: AS VANITAS HOOD!  
Ven: *In his* OH I CAN'T WAIT FOR VANI'S LIPS PRESSED TO MINE!  
Vanitas: Good...because you own me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything again! This is copyrighted by Disney! Except for the laptop and the DVD, which are mine, mine, and mine!**

**Author's Note: This is the only one scene chapter in the entire story! Maybe, I don't know. Also some flashbacks between the two.**

**Bold is the Song Lyrics**  
_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

**It seems like only yesterday **  
**You were just a child at play **  
**Now you're all grown up inside of me**

Vanitas Hood and Lord Ventus were alone in the Sherman Forest deep in the night. As Ventus giggled in happiness, Vanitas Hood laughed with him. It seems so odd. It like they were kids again. Both sat down, letting their legs rest until Ventus laid his head on his fiancée's shoulder. The stars shining above them. The fireflies glow with the scene. Ventus grabbed his love's hat.

"Hey!" Vanitas Hood said seeing his love wearing his hat. He just kissed Ventus's cheek before saying, "you look good with my hat on your pretty head."

Ventus grabbed his circlet and place it over Vanitas's brow. The raven rouge smiled to see the headgear around his head.

"You look good with it on." Ventus picked up his lover and said, "Tag, your it!"

"Wait what?!"

Too late, Lord Ventus had already left the area. It seems like only yesterday they used to play tag.

_"Tag, your it Vanitas!" The young Ventus said with his voice higher than his adult voice._

_"Come back here!" No matter how small Vanitas Hood was, his voice is always deep._

_The young dark haired child had a smaller set of his green tunic with green shorts under it. As he looked in the forest, he saw a pair of black shoes with decorative green lines hanging from the branch. With amazing agility, he saw the lord today smiling at him._

_"Aww, you got me!" Ventus started to pout._

_"Don't pout like your uncle Xehanort."_

_"At least I don't suck on my thumb and cry to mommy!"_

_Both laughed when they returned to Ventus' home. The young king, King Eraqus, saw the two friends were never split apart. The king had black hair that is tied up in a ponytail and some straight down, and a strand of hair on his right side. The upper lip was covered with a mustache and a triangle facial hair under his lower lip. A white robe was covering his body with the cross behind him. Under it was a plated armor and tan colored pants. He smiled to see Ventus returning from the forest and saw Vanitas Hood bowing to him._

_"What's the matter?" King Eraqus asked to see the young lord's smiling. "Had a good day with Vanitas Hood?"_

_"I sure did! He's amazing." Ventus laughed when his uncle laughed. "Can I talk to him in the garden?"_

_"Sure, he's no intruder."_

_Ventus ran outside to find Vanitas Hood had already left. He sat down crying until his own dog named Herc came by his side. He scratched the hound behind the ears. He was so empty, so alone without the child rouge next to him. Back then, he was thinking that their friendship was stronger..._

**Oh, how fast those moments flee**

Back to the present, Vanitas Hood was looking around for his lord until he spotted Ventus near the river. He came running to Ventus. They continue to enjoy the activates they spend as children. The sat down to see the river water going by.

**Once we watched a lazy world go by **  
**Now the days seem to fly **  
**Life is brief, but when it's gone**

The rouge felt his hand being squeezed lightly. He smirked to see it was Ventus who was holding on to him. And yet...the day Ventus had to leave really haunts the young hero.

_It was in the evening. The sun was setting, the sky was orange. Vanitas Hood was only twelve and Ventus was eleven, only being a year younger. When he got to the castle, he saw Ventus inside one of the couches. He ran to the carrier and saw Ventus looking at him._

_"How long you re going to be gone?" Vanitas Hood asked to see Ven's eyes red from crying._

_"I don't know, but can you do something for me?"_

_Vanitas's eyes sparked with hope. "What is it?"_

_"Can you carve our initials to our tree? In case you forget about me."_

_"No! I cannot forget you, Lord Ventus!"_

_"Why?" Ventus smiled to learn what will come._

_"I love you, Ventus. Can I less have a kiss on the forehead?"_

_"Of course, then will carve our initials once I give you the kiss?" Ventus was making sure that Vanitas Hood was true to his words._

_"I'll carve once you kiss my forehead."_

_The raven climbed up to Ventus' level. The lord then planted a small kiss on the rouge's forehead and then a small pocket knife came to Vanitas' hand. The couch started to move, and the boy jumped off, waving Ventus good-bye. He kept his promise and carved their initials to the tree in the garden._

Back to the present yet again, Vanitas Hood remembers one think that the lord promised him: their first kiss. The two continue to watch the river. Their reflection off the surface. Ventus saw how Vanitas's Hood eyes glowed in the night. Like a cougar, the outlaw was sneakily and planted his lips over Ventus. The lord did promise the winner a kiss.

**Life is brief, but when it's gone **  
**Love goes on and on**

Both closed their eyes, embracing their first kiss. Ventus couldn't stop blushing red from the kiss. It was so sudden, and sneaky like Vanitas Hood. Each found themselves kissing back, savoring the taste of their lips and tongues dancing. The rouge was the first to break it to see Ventus's face red as the morning sun.

"You...you took my first kiss." Ventus said seeing Vanitas Hood hugging him.

"It was my first kiss too, Lord," said Vanitas Hood when he hugged Lord Ventus.

"I just remembered some...thing."

Vanitas Hood smirked, "What is it?"

"I can...not...marry you...until you kill Xehanort."

"What?" Vanitas Hood's eyes started to water for the first time. "What do you mean, kill Prince Xehanort?"

"Here, I'll show you." Ventus removed his jacket and lifted up his shirt to show a mark across his chest. The boy started to cry. He's bond by the prince until someone kills Xehanort. Vanitas Hood just hugs him for comfort. Ventus quickly rewear his shirt and jacket before heading to a pond with lily pads.

They sat down again to see the fireflies around them. The rouge tightens his fist. If he could only meet the prince again, and maybe, just maybe he could kill him and free Ventus from Xehanort. He craved a ring with a flower as the diamond. One of the fireflies acted like the shine.

**Love will live **  
**Love will last **  
**Love goes on and on and on**

He slid the ring to Ventus's finger before they stared into each other eyes. Their hair moved with the faint breeze in the forest. It hard to believe that Vanitas Hood and his partner lives in the forest. Ventus lived in the castle for most of his life. If he just imagine himself in Vanitas Hood's shoes. Their reflection was showing off the pond. Ventus looked up to Vanitas Hood's eyes. For the first time, the rouge was actually smiling, not smirking. The moonlight shining to the grounds. The two were skipping rocks to the waterfall. Ventus almost fallen into the water, but Vanitas Hood grabbed his hand and pulled the lord to his chest.

"Wo, watch it there."

Ventus blushed again and hides his face to Vanitas Hood's chest. The rouge chuckled and carried the lord bridal style under the waterfall near his camp.

**Once we watched a lazy world go by **  
**Now the days seem to fly**

When Ventus opened his eyes, he saw Vanitas Hood next to him on his lap under the waterfall. The rouge smiled to see Ventus looking so peacefully. The two kissed again. Ventus wrapped his arms around his outlaw's neck. Vanitas Hood had his arms around his waist. Ventus moaned and was easily invaded by his love's tongue, each battling for domains. Vanitas Hood won the fight, like any other fight he battled through. When they broke their kiss, a strain of saliva was still connected from their tongues. Ventus smiled with Vanitas Hood and lay on the rouge's chest.

"I love you, Vanitas." Ventus said during their cuddling.

"I love you too, Lord Ventus." Vanitas Hood grabbed the lord's hand and walked up to the hole. "Come, we're almost near my home."

The two made it to the grounds because of all the laundry and pans all around. Ventus smiled to see the place.

**Life is brief, but when it's gone**  
** Love goes on and on**

"Oh, Vanitas, what a beautiful night." The lord hugged his outlaw again. "I wish it would never end..."

* * *

Me: AAWWWW  
Vanitas: Crap...  
Ven: What! AT LEAST YOU GOT TO KISS ME TWICE!  
Vanitas: BUT YOU RE CURSED BY XEHANORT!  
Me: Sorry for the twist of irony in this chapter! Please don't hate me!


	5. Xehanort's Scheme

Me: This one is only two scenes...  
Vanitas: Another chapter I like...  
Ven: But I don't like it...  
Me: Their watching the movie with me.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE DVD AND LAPTOP!**

* * *

"Surprise!" Father Leon said scaring the two lovebirds behind the bushes. "Long live Vanitas Hood!"

Soon two priests like Leon came into picture. One had a chocobo style blond with bright blue eyes. The other had long black hair with dark brown eyes. The male wore a black robe while the female wore a blue dress. Each cheering for the two lovebirds.

"And long live Lord Ventus!" The male said who goes by the name Cloud.

"Bravo, bravo!" The female named Tifa said cheering with the people of Destiny.

"And down with that scurvy Prince Xehanort!" Aerith said before Zack came by her side with a beat up lute saying, "Ahh yea."

Little Zack  
_Oh the world will sing of a Departure King_  
_ A thousand years from now_  
_ And not because he passed some laws _  
_Or had that lofty brow _  
_While bonny good King Eraqus leads _  
_The great crusade he's on _  
_We'll all have to slave away _  
_For that good-for-nothin' Xehanort_

When the music started to play, Aqua leads the band with her lute. Tifa started to dance with Lady Aerith. Lord Ventus and Cid were dancing around. With Sora and Kairi's siblings, Zack was dancing with them.

Little Zack  
_Incredible as he is inept _  
_Whenever the history books are kept _  
_They'll call him the phony king of Departure_

Everyone  
_A pox on the phony king of Departure!_

Little Zack pulled one of the hanging shirts to start a puppet show about the prince. It was a simple head stuffed with straw and a paper crown on its head. For clothing was a blue shirt. The puppet master was Father Leon with a stick under it. As he moved the puppet up and down, the crown fell off, and he fixed it. Many of the people were laughing, including Kairi and Roxas. Soon another puppet controlled by Cid and supposedly to be Ansem, came into the picture.

Ventus pulled on Zack's shirt asking, "Can I sing?"

"Sure, why not!"

Lord Ventus  
_He sits alone on a giant throne _  
_Pretendin' he's the king _  
_A little tyke who's rather like _  
_A puppet on a string_  
_ And he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way_

As the show goes on, Cid was making the Ansem puppet talk as if the man was nagging at Xehanort. Leon used his hand from the left sleeve to shove Cid's hand down. Soon a little horn was cupped in Cid's hand and played it. Leon used a stick to beat up Cid's hand, but the blacksmith grabbed it and beat up the Xehanort puppet. Leon then mimicked the prince's sucking on his thumb.

Lord Ventus  
_And then he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb_  
_ You see, he doesn't want to play_

Cid then destroyed the puppet and the two smiled to see the others laughing.

Little Zack  
_Too late to be known as Xehanort the First _  
_He's sure to be known as Xehanort the worst _  
_A pox on that phony king of Departure!_

"Play that country music on me, bab." Zack said to Aqua before she started to play her lute. The music changed tempo, changing the beat.

"Come on, Zacky!" Aerith said grabbing Little Zack's arm to dance. "Go, boy, go!"

Soon everyone started to dance. Many have a partner to dance with. Little Zack has Lady Aerith. Vanitas Hood has Lord Ventus. Smiling faces came across their faces when Ventus danced on his own. The band members were off in different places in the grounds. Soon everyone, including Ventus, started to clap with the beat. He danced with the baker, Kairi's mother, and a citizen of Destiny.

Little Zack  
_While he taxes us to pieces _  
_And he robs us of our bread _  
_King Eraqus' crown keeps slippin' down_  
_ Around that pointed head_  
_ Ah! But while there is a merry man _  
_in Vanitas' wily pack_  
_ We'll find a way to make him pay _  
_And steal our money back_

Sora came closer to Little Zack during his singing. He smiled and pointed to the Xehanort puppet.

Little Zack  
_The minute before he knows we're there _  
_Ol' Vani'll snatch his underwear_

Vanitas Hood wore the blue shirt over his tunic, and the crown landed on his spikes. They all laughed again. Ventus was still dancing with a smile on his face. With the show is over, he grabbed the lute and his bow, and started to play with the band.

Little Zack  
_The breezy and uneasy king of Departure _  
_The snivellin' grovellin'_  
_Measly weasely Blabberin' jabberin'_  
_Gibberin' jabberin'_  
_Blunderin' plunderin'_  
_Wheelin' dealin'_  
_Prince Xehanort, that phony king of Departure_  
_ Yeah!_

The next morning, Sheriff Terra came up to the castle, singing the song that everyone in Destiny knows. He came inside with a coin bag in his hand. Near the piles of coins was Ansem, wearing glasses and counting the taxes until he heard Terra.

"He throws an angry tantrum  
if he cannot have his way  
he calls for Mum while he's suckin' his thumb  
he doesn't want to play  
Too late to be known as Xehanort the First  
He's sure to be known as Xehanort the worst" Terra sang and had stretched out the last word when he dropped the bag near Ansem.

Ansem started to laugh and Terra said, "How about that?"

The silver haired man couldn't stop laughing, "Oh, that's PX to a T! Here, let me try!" Ansem was clearing his throat to sing, but little did he know that Xehanort had entered the scene with a pitcher in his hands.

"Too late to be known as Xehanort the First  
He's sure to be known as Xehanort the worst"

Ansem stop singing when he caught the prince in his eyes. "I mean, your highness...your majesty...I mean-"

"No, you got it all wrong!" Terra said correcting Ansem to the song, "It's snivellin' grovellin', measly, weasely, blabberin', jabberin'-"

"ENOUGH!" Xehanort roared and threw the pitcher to Terra, but the man dodged it and glass was flying.

"But Sir...it's a big hit. Everyone in the whole town is singing it!" Terra tried to explain to the prince.

"Oh, are they uh? Well, they're be singing a different tune. Double the taxes!" Ansem was please to hear it before his neck was being strangled. "TRIPLE THE TAXES! Squeeze every last drop to those accurse, I mean, musical citizens."

Soon it was a dark time in Destiny. The streets were empty. Mother Nature started a thunderstorm. Soon, Aqua started to explain what happened.

"Man, oh, man," she said before the sound of thunder cut her off. "That old Prince Xehanort made the biggest threat. And his helpless subjects were paid heavily for his humiliation." Two people had already left. "Believe me, taxes, taxes and taxes." Soon her lute echoed in the air. "Yep, he taxed the heart and soul in all of Destiny! And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you go to jail." She looked outside in the rain with one of her legs tied to a chain attached to a metal ball. "Yep, I'm in here too. Destiny was in deep trouble."

Many of the people of Destiny were inside Aqua's cell. Kairi's mother and all her children; including the Destiny gang. Cid being cared for by the other citizens. She continues to strum her lute and started to sing a sad song.

_Every town _  
_Has its ups and down _  
_Sometime ups _  
_Outnumber the downs_

_But not in Destiny_

Four starving people chained together were watching a red haired male eating a piece of bread he hid from Terra. When a crumb fell, one tried to grab it, only to be stopped by the chain. The man gave it to the boy, and he split it for his friends.

_I'm inclined to believe_  
_ If we were so down _  
_We'd up and leave_

She even started to cry. Hoping for a god, she continues to sing the song.

_We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'_  
_Can't you see the tears we're cryin'?_  
_Can't there be some happiness for me?_  
_Not in Destiny_

Isa was pointing his crossbow to five workers, all having silver hair, all chained together with a metal ball. Soon church bells started to ring at the church, rung by Father Leon. The building wasn't in bad shape, nor good. It was somewhere in between. It was made out of stone, and most of the bricks were broken. Inside only had ten rows, five for each side. The organ was played by Cloud. The blond looked at the higher up of the church.

"Father Leon," said Cloud with a sigh escaping for his lips. "I don't think anyone is coming."

"Your right, Cloud." Leon lowered his hood. "But maybe the sound of the church bell will bring the poor people some comfort." Leon walked to the center of the church. "We must do our best to keep their hopes alive."

"Oh... how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Xehanort taxing on the heart and soul of the poor people?!" Tifa asked cleaning up the church.

"Yes those poor people." Leon looked inside the church's poor box before saying, "Our poor box is like our church...empty."

Due to her nature, Tifa felt really bad about it. She went into her pocket to grab a gold coin for the poor box. She walked up to the higher up with the coin saying, "Father Leon. We've saved this. It's not much, but please take it, for the poor."

"Your last farthing? Ahh, big sister. No one can give more than that." The man dropped the coin inside the box. "Bless you both."

"Oh...hehe, we were saving it on a rainy day." Cloud explained, still playing the organ.

"Well, it's raining now." Leon laughed before he said, "Things can't get any worse."

"Howdy there, Father!" Terra said entering the building and Cloud stopped playing. "Looks like I dropped by on the right time."

"What does that bully what from here?!" Cloud asked before Tifa came close to him.

Terra opened up the poor box and saw the farthing inside. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Now what a minute, sheriff!" Leon burst opened. "That's the p-p-p-poor box!"

"It sure is, and I'll give it to poor Prince Xehanort. Every little bit helps." Terra placed the coin inside his coin bag around his belt.

"Ohhh," Tifa was getting mad. "You put that back this instant!"

"And his majesty also blesses you, big sister."

"YOU SCOUNDERLING THEIF!" Leon was in equal rage like Tifa.

"Now, take it easy Father, I'm just doing my duty here."

"Collecting taxes for that greedy, heartless, no good Prince Xehanort!"

"Listen, Father, you've been preachy lately, and you'll be preaching to a hangman rope."

"GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!" Leon punched Terra in the chest and the sheriff ran backwards. "OUT, OUT, OUT!" Tifa was hiding saying, "Oh dear," and Cloud walked to the entrance.

Both men were clashed in swords, well Terra with a sword and Leon with a pole. Angry words were flying off Leon's mouth like, "Taxes, I'll give you taxes!" Cloud was cheering to Leon saying, "Give it to him, Father!" Terra's mighty swing broke Leon's weapon and Isa went behind the churchman and put the hood up. Terra has one of the neck chains for Leon's neck saying, "You re under arrest for high treason to the crown!" Soon the chain was on Leon's. Tifa started to cry with Cloud's comforting words to her. Soon Aqua's words started to echo in the air.

_Every town _  
_Has its ups and down _  
_Sometime ups _  
_Outnumber the downs _  
_But not in Destiny_

By the castle, the storm was getting worse. Inside the lighted window was the very pissed off Prince Xehanort. He and Ansem were just staring at the fire before Ansem coughed.

"Sir," said Ansem with a suggestion. "If I may, you haven't been your cheerful self today." He saw that the prince was glaring in rage because of the amber eyes glowing in darkness. "Oh, I know. You haven't counted your money in days! It always makes you soo happy!" The Counselor started to play with the coins. "Uh...sir, the taxes are pouring in. The jade is full. Oh, good news, Father Leon is in jail!"

"FATHER LEON!?" All the coins were shattered and most landed on Ansem's hat when Xehanort roared in frustration. "ITS VANITAS HOOD I WANT, YOU IDIOT! GGRRRR, I CAN GIVE ALL THE GOLD IF I CAN JUST GET MY-" He smirked to remember his 'curse' Ventus and Leon. "Did you say Father Leon?"

"Yes, I did, my lord."

"Ahh, it's perfect!" The prince walked to the window. "I'll use my prisoner and Father Leon to trap Vanitas Hood!"

"Another trap, sir?"

"Yes...you silly wizard. You will use your powers to hypnotize young Ventus to come to my side, and I'll use the man of the church to the town square to be hanged."

"Sir, kill Father Leon!? A person of the church?!"

"Yes, you pathetic male. Once I have both Ventus and Father Leon, Vanitas Hood will have no choice but to come to me." Xehanort laughed before he saw Ansem leaving. "And when I do, me and my men will be ready." He laughed and another thunder clapped in the air.

Back at the forest, Vanitas Hood and Ventus was cuddling under a tree to prevent the rain from hitting their faces. The young lord saw the raven outlaw smiling before he woke up. Little Zack told Vanitas Hood to come to the grounds for a bit. The rouge kissed Ventus's cheek and walked to the grounds before the lord felt some disturbance in the air.

"Prince Xehanort is our master, Lord Ventus." Ansem's voice echoed inside Ventus's head. "Come to the castle, and become the lord your uncle wants you to become!"

In the castle's basement, Ansem was in his wizardry lab with Ventus's face on his magical mirror. The sliver haired wizard smiled to see a dark portal behind him with Lord Ventus coming to him.

"Did I follow orders right, master?" Ventus asked hugging the wizard.

"Yes you did. Come to the prince for some training." With that, the two went upstairs to the training hall with the child.

* * *

Vanitas: WHAT THE HELL MAN!? *Strangling me*  
Me: VENTUS HELP! *Saw no one* VEN!?  
Firion: *Punched Vanitas in the face*  
Me: Firion?!  
Firion: Yea?  
Me: What are you doing here?! This is a Kingdom Hearts, not Final Fantasy!  
Firion: You said you needed help.  
Me: Oh...where's WoL?  
WoL: There you are Firion! *Pulling the man's ear* Get back to Dissidia this instant!  
Firion: SORRY! *Left*  
Me: Hope I get more reviews for this story. :)


	6. Rescue

Me: This is, again, a two scene chapter.  
Vanitas: *Sharpening his sword and arrows* I CAN'T WAIT TO STAB XEHANORT IN THE HEART!  
Me: You[re not actually killing Xehanort...opps spoilers...  
Vanitas: WTF!?  
Me: On with the story!

**Disclaimer: The final scene for the entire story is a single chapter! This is the final two scene chapter. Thank you for reading, fav, follow, and reviewing this story. I know I shouldn't say this until the final chapter, but thank you for your support! :D**

* * *

In the castle square, Isa and the other guard loyal to Terra, Lea, was building up the hangman snaffle for the execution of Father Leon. Terra was fixing up the hole for the rope and looked around for any defaults to the design.

"Well, Isa," Terra said after looking around. "Everything is set up properly."

"Yep. This is the pretty good snaffle you ever built, Sheriff."

Lea jumped down behind Terra near a lever and ask, "Geez, Terra, don't you want to test that there trap door?" He pulled it down to make Terra fall to the hole. Thankfully, his upper body was big enough to stop him from falling to the stone under it.

"Well cry me a river, that's why your mother called you the idiot." He then heard Vanitas Hood's voice echoed in the air dressed as the poor old man.

"Did my ears hear of the brave Sheriff?" Vanitas Hood asked hiding his face.

Terra smiled and got of the hole. "That's right, old man."

"What's going on here?" The raven bangs the wood with his blind stick.

"We're going to hang Father Leon." Terra answered pulling back the trap door to close it.

The rouge lifted his glasses to show the amber eyes. "No way; hang Father-" Vanitas place it back to his nose. "I mean, hang Father Leon?"

"At dawn," Lea answered to the rouge. "And maybe it be a double hanging-"

"Shh," Isa covered Lea's mouth. "Dummy up, you dunce!"

"A double hang, eh?" Vanitas was thinking about the other man. "Who else will get the rope?"

"Sheriff," Isa was pointing his crossbow to Vanitas Hood. "I think he's getting a funny idea."

"Now, now, I'm not the one that's gets in trouble. But could there be trouble if Vanitas Hood shows up?"

Lea was laughing his head off. "Well what do yea know, Sheriff. He guessed it."

"Shut it, Lea!" Isa said to the red head. "Or I'll button that lip of yours!"

"Now, now, I'm sure the crafty and intelligent sheriff is too smart for the likes of him, said I!" The rouge lied to the two before lower his glasses to see Terra.

"You heard that, Lea!?" Terra asked with the raven looking at him. "For a blind guy, he sure can see a great man! Said I."

"Sheriff," Isa looked back to the man. "I still think this man is up to known good." Vanitas Hood tiptoed away from the site.

"Oh, shut up Isa, he's just a poor old beggar." Isa looked to the rouge walking away.

When Vanitas Hood came through the arched entrance, Little Zack was hiding behind some barrels saying, "Vani," and the leader came to him.

"We can't let them hang Father Leon!" Little Zack said when Vanitas Hood remove his glasses.

"A jail break, tonight, it's the only chance he got!" Vanitas suggested.

"A jail break?! There s no way we coul-"

"We have to try, Little Zacky, or Father Leon dies at dawn!"

The castle is now swarming with guards left to right. On the outer walls were the two heroes for the jail break Vanitas Hood suggested. With a quick climb from the ladder, they saw that only five guards were guarding the Prince's tower. And the archers were making their rounds like Isa and Lea walking around the sleeping Terra. Both ran back to the arch doorway and hid from Isa before the boy got something in his mind. Lea, with a spear-axe, walked to the end and looked both ways before Little Zack about to grab him.

"One O clock and all is well!" Lea screamed over from the clock tower's ringing at three.

Terra woke up and rubbed his chest saying, "Lea, you need to set your brain for a couple of hours."

"Yes, sir. Uh...does that mean subtracting, or adding?"

"Oh forget it." Terra closed his eyes to almost return into his deep sleep.

"Yes sir. Sheriff, sir!" Lea walked away from the man.

"Lea, now can I sleep with you shouting 'All is well' thing?!"

"Sheriff," Isa said near the man. "Every thing isn't all well. I think in my body there's going to be a jailbreak tonight." The crossbow arrow was pointed to Terra's face.

"Crummy, Isa, point that shooter the other way!"

"Don't worry. The safety is on for this baby right here." But the arrow went flying after a couple of hits. Both dodged the arrow before it was gone in the other way.

"Geez, what are you trying to do, you idiot!" Terra punched Isa's helmet until it broke.

"Just doing my duty, Sheriff!"

"Oh...you and that ichy trigger finger of yours."

Lea was back to the same spot before he was taken by Little Zack. Isa was the first to notice it.

"Did you hear that?" Isa asked pointing the crossbow to Lea's direction.

"I sure did, Isa. There's something funny going on here. Come on." Terra walked to the direction and Isa followed. "You cover me." Both tiptoed until Terra felt a point from the arrow and asked, "Wait a minute, is the safety on?"

"You bet it is."

"That is what I'm afraid of, you go first." Isa walked in front of Terra before the man pulled out his sword. "All right, whatever you are, come on out with your hands up!"

Little did Terra knows it was Vanitas Hood getting himself ready to be Lea, who was tied up to a tree and mouth covered. His raven black was covered up by a red dye Zack found and in Lea's format. The grey armor plates covered his body. A purple cape was around his neck and his eyes glowed green to match with Lea's.

"Reach for the sky sucker!" Isa roar out with his crossbow ready to be fired.

"Just watch this performance, partner." Vanitas Hood said applying the last of the dye in his hair.

"Just be careful, Vanitas." Little Zack said to see Vanitas Hood in the two's visual.

"Geez, Isa, put that shooter down!" Vanitas said using his best Lea voice.

"Ah geez Isa, it's only Lea. And gone find it, get back to your station! On the double!"

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Isa ran away to return to his rounds.

"Ah that's Isa is getting everyone edgy." Vanitas Hood was right behind him. "That Father is going to chock on day break." Terra was starting to get sleepy again.

"Now, now here, let me set yea down all nice and cozy like." Vanitas Hood said helping out Terra to fall asleep.

"Why thank you, Lea-"

"Close your eyeballs, Sheriff." Vanitas continue to help Terra. "The sandman a coming." He smirked to hear Terra's snoring away and he saw the keys around the belt. "Let me loosen that belt of yours." So he sang his own version of 'Rock a by Baby.'

_Rock a by Sheriff _  
_Just relax_

Terra didn't felt the belt being loose and the keys. When Vanitas Hood turned the lock, a loud voice almost woke Terra up.

"Oh, Lea," Terra muffled his words. "That was sweet of you. Sing it again."

_Rock a by Sheriff_  
_Just relax_

Little Zack came up and went into the door. With him at the other side, Vanitas Hood gave him the keys and closed the door.

"Wait a minute!" Isa shoot his arrow and Terra dodged the arrow, but Vanitas Hood was near the door. "Jail break! The door, door, door!" The rouge placed the handle of Lea's weapon and tripped Isa in front of Terra.

"Now what did I tell you? No more false alarms!" Terra kicked Isa to the other side before the two rouges went to their plan.

"You go free Father Leon and the others, and I'll go to the royal treasurer." Vanitas Hood said letting the two go their own path.

Little Zack ran up to the spiral stairways until he saw a door saying, "Death by Treason" with Prince Xehanort's signature. He opened it and saw Father Leon chained up. The person looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Little Zack!" Leon said in glee. "It can't be."

"Shh," Little Zack said. "We're busting out of here!"

"Thank god." All of Leon's chains were released. "My prayers have been answered."

The two went to the other cell and started to release them. Aqua was glad. Cid was thankful he was released. Many were glad to be released. Shen Leon released Sora, the boy was high in energy.

"I'm ready! Where's the bad guy!" Sora asked before he was stopped by Leon.

"Take it easy there, sonny."

Aqua waved to Zack about Vanitas Hood near the Prince's tower. The man wasn't dressed as Lea. His raven spikes hiding with the sky. The rouge carefully moved and threw a grapping hook to the balcony to climb up. Still being in stealth mode, he heard Xehanort and Ansem's snoring from the other room. Before he could grab his bow, Xehanort talked in his sleep.

"Vanitas Hood!" Xehanort said not waking up anyone. "I'll get even...I'll..." he returned back to sleep.

Vanitas tied a rope with an arrow and shoot it to the bars above Terra. Hitting on wood, Zack tied it over a metal loop and fired it over Xehanort's bed. Vanitas Hood started to tie the bag of gold to the rope and repeated to hear Xehanort's mumble in his sleep. Ansem continues to sleep until he saw Ventus still asleep.

"Wait a minute," Vanitas Hood whispered to see Ventus's golden blond hair poking out of the sheets near Ansem. "Ventus?"

"I'll do everything for Prince Xehanort..." Ventus said in his sleep.

"I know this is the most stupidest thing...but...it works in fairytales."

What he means by that is this. True love's kiss will break any curse. Following with the logic, he kissed Ventus and saw the mark disappearing. Ventus woke up to see Vanitas Hood's smiling at him.

"Oh Vani-" Ventus's mouth was covered by the raven's hand.

"Shh, help me tie these bags to the others."

Both lovers worked together to speed up the process. Everyone back at the cell have their money back. Leon was praised the most.

"He, he," Leon chuckled. "Praise the lord, and pass the tax rebate!"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Little Zack said leading the others to the door.

He ran outside to see Terra still asleep, but one of the bags was torn and rain coins to Terra's face. Zack pulled him inside and Isa, like always, got curious and ran to Zack, who was dressed up like Sheriff Terra.

"Sheriff." Isa looked around. "Don't get me wrong...but I still-"

He was shocked to see Zack's face and not Terra's. The rouge chocked Isa and told Father Leon to come out. The group hid in the shadows and soon the clock tower rang again. Both Ventus and Vanitas were scared to hear it, and the rouge quickly grabbed the last coin bag on the ground. Ventus slowly grabbed the other one under Xehanort's pillow. The prince didn't wake up, but sucked on his thumb. Both giggled and Vanitas grabbed the bag under the prince's arms. Ansem woke up and used his spell to control Ventus, but it didn't work. Both males jumped to the rope. Ansem grabbed one of the gold bags and dragged Xehanort along for the ride.

"Guards!" Xehanort shouted to signal the archers to start shooting. "Their taking my gold."

Vanitas Hood and Lord Ventus were trying to dodge all the arrows shooting at them. The blond casted tornado around them to protect them from any attacks. Both jumped down near the iron door. Ansem was hit by a stone wall with Xehanort behind him. The wizard hit ground first then the prince. Many of the citizens of Destiny was still running from jail.

"Oh no! No, they re taking my gold! Ansem!"

"Yes, my lord?" Ansem said with his spells ready.

"GET THEM!"

Ansem first casted a blackout spell to blind anyone near Vanitas Hood. It didn't work because of Ventus' spells counteracting with his. He then used a beam like spell to the others. Again, didn't work because of Ventus' spells.

"WHAT KIND OF ROYAL WIZARD ARE YOU?!"

"A mean and evil one..."

"EVERYBODY THIS WAY!" Vanitas Hood said with his bow ready.

Ventus and the others were running from the archers and guards. The arrows were shooting like a hail storm. Aqua used her lute as a shield. The citizens used shields as their own protection. Three of Xehanort's goons were after the party. Sora and Vanitas Hood shoot their own arrow to the three, letting them hang around. Little Zack caught his eyes to Xehanort's heavy armored guards after them. The two rouges and Ventus removed the rope that held barrels to the guards. Father Leon and the lord were helping out Kairi's mother with her children. She saw Ventus with young Sora hugging before departing to Vanitas.

"That's the last of them!" Ventus said alerting the raven rouge.

"Good, leave!"

"What?! But you need me!" Ventus started to cry on Vanitas' tunic. "Ansem and Xehanort's magic will crush you without me! But..." He removed his pendent around his neck and placed it around his love's neck. "This pendent has some of my magic trapped in it. It will be your guardian for a while. Please...be carful." With that Ventus gave Vanitas Hood a quick kiss on the lips before running to the others.

Vanitas Hood blushed before lowering the bridge. Zack smiled with Ventus beside him. "This is no hay ride!" Zack said. "Let's get a move on!" The wagon filled with the citizens was on it with Father Leon pushing it with Zack.

"Off the Sherman Forest!" Leon shouted to see Vanitas Hood behind him.

"Stop, my baby!" Kairi's mother said seeing Roxas behind the gang saying, "Mama, mama, wait for me!"

Vanitas Hood ran to the child and grabbed him before an arrow hit him. The other guards caught him on sight and started to chase him. The Captain lowered the gate to trap Vanitas inside.

"We got him now!" Terra said with his sword in hand and a black shirt with tan pants on.

"Take Roxas and leave!" Vanitas Hood said to Little Zack by the gate.

"But what about you?!"

"Keep going and don't you worry about me!"

Vanitas ran upward to the gate and ran away for a bit. The rouge wasn't the one that goes down easily. He ran back up to Xehanort's tower. Terra came running up in the tower saying, "We got him now!" Vanitas entered to see the man's hand burning with fire and touched the curtains behind him. The rouge ran upwards to avoid Terra's spell. He ran to the top of the tower's roof blazing with flame.

"Shot him!" Xehanort said before the rouge saw Sora and Zack watching him. The man jumped to the moat under him. "Kill him! Kill him!" Ansem saw someone wearing armor before he saw the arrows hitting Vanitas Hood.

"Pardon me," Ansem said before he saw the blue eyes and blond hair. "LORD VENTUS?!"

Both males clashed swords and spells to one another. The Counselor felt something hit him. Soon, he can't cast a spell. Ventus used his aero spell to knock Ansem to the ground. He did the same for Xehanort. Both males looked at the water with Zack and Sora. The two on the ground were hoping that Vanitas Hood was alive.

"Come on Vani, come on!" Zack said with this fist flying in the air.

"He just got to make it." Sora agreed with Zack.

Ventus looked at the waters to see the rouge's hat with an arrow through it. Zack was shocked to see the event, but Xehanort was dancing with glee with Ansem. Ventus, however, knows that his pendent was glowing. Under the water, Vanitas Hood's eyes were closed with an arrow through his arm. The pendent's powers made the arrow depleted and the wounds healing. Ventus dived down to the rouge's side and helped his love to the surface. Vanitas opened his eyes to see his love smiling at him. Both kissed until they hide in the marshy patch nearby.

"Here Vaniy." Ventus said snapping a bamboo in two. "We'll use these as blow holes."

"Thanks Ven...I own you my life...again." Vanitas Hood smirked knowing that he vowed to be with the lord for the rest of his life.

"Our wedding will be my treat." Both dived underwater near Zack and Sora, who was still thinking about the event.

"He's going to make it...right?" Sora asked tugging on Zack's sleeve.

The other rouge started to cry believing that Vanitas Hood was died. Sora felt Zack's tears hitting his face and he started to cry. He then saw the two bamboo blow holes and asked, "Hey, what's that?" The two came closer to the child. "Look, look Little Zack!" The boy returned to the marsh edge.

Zack followed to the nearest bamboo, which was Vanitas Hood, and water was squirted out to Zack's face.

"Hey watch it!" Zack said to see Vanitas Hood's face emerging from the water with Ventus spitting water to Sora's face. "Ah man, you two have me worried there!" The two lovers were getting water out of their ears. "I thought you were long gone."

"Not old Vanitas Hood!" Sora said hugging the rouge. "He could've fought twice as many, uh Vanitas Hood, sir?"

"Oh," Ansem said seeing the event. "Look, sir, look! He's alive! He got away again!"

"A pox on the phony king of Departure! Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally!" All four said together cheering for their victory.

"AHHH!" Xehanort started to cry. "It's just so unfair!"

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen. Your traps never works and now look what you done to your mother's castle!" Ansem said running from the prince.

Xehanort started to chase down Ansem with the sword Ventus left behind and ran up to the building. The prince was constantly shouting insults to Ansem before the man shouted, "Help! The prince had gone mad!"

Back at the forest, Ventus was treating Vanitas Hood's wounds from the battle. The raven's chest was bandaged up with the loose leaves around them and a special healing substance on them. There was a large wound on the right shoulder that was spilling out blood. The rouge closed his eyes when the last leave was on it. The two locked with their eyes.

"If it wasn't for my pendent, you'll be having a forever dirt nap." Ventus said to see the gem almost broke. "Here...let me help you."

But the rouge saw Sora and Zack spying on the two. Vanitas Hood planted a soft kiss on Ven's lips for gratitude. Kairi and Roxas watched with the other two. Each kissed back and the rouge bit Ven's lower lip. Ven broke it to tend with the wounds on Vanitas. He smiled to see every wound covered and healing.

"Thanks." Vanitas Hood said to see Ven sitting on his lap. "I need my rest..."

"Me too...we'll sleep together for the first time."

They slept under the shady trees over them. With one arm around Ven's waist, Vanitas Hood didn't want his lord running away. Sora came up to the two and placed his hat on Vanitas' head. He ran back to Zack so the two could have their alone time.

* * *

Me: Phew...  
Vanitas: Grr...hope this is over soon.  
Ven: :'(  
Me: Why are you sad, Ven?  
Ven: because this is going to be over...  
Me: Don't you worry; I'll add another chapter to this...  
Ven: 8D *Squeal like a girl*  
Vanitas: )8 *Stab me*  
Me: *Sword through arm* Please stay tune for the last scene from the movie and the extra chapter for Ven-ven here.


	7. Wedding Day

Me: Yippy, the final scene!  
Vanitas: What so special about this scene?  
Ven: *In his costume* BECAUSE WE GET MARRIED IN THIS CHAPTER! :D  
Vanitas: WTF?! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!  
Me: Don't make me head back to Chapter 3! You said, "Ventus, my love. Will you marry me?"  
Vanitas: This is what? Freaking Chapter 7!?  
Me: Yep...and there's going to be a chapter 8, so don't think you re off the hook! DX  
Vanitas: Crapp...*Getting his costume on*

**Disclaimer: This is the last scene in the movie. Thank you for supporting this story. Vanitas starting to hate me...but I made friends with Ventus. :)**

* * *

The town of Destiny was bright with colors now. Three months after the rescue, things changed a lot. The two young lovers were finally getting their wedding together. The town was filled with wildflowers from the forest. Roses were on the walls. Dandelions sprouted around the edges. The castle was rebuilt. And most importantly, King Eraqus returned to punish his brother, Ansem and Terra. Aqua was walking around the town with her lute making music. She passed the tree with the Vanitas Hood wanted poster with a sign saying, "Pardon by order of King Eraqus." She looked at it and laughed.

"And here I thought they can never get rid of those two heroes." She said stopping her music. "But luck for us, King Eraqus returned and, well, straighten things out." She pointed to the royal rock pile to see Lea and Isa watching over Xehanort, Ansem and Terra. Each has a sledgehammer and a pile of rock to work on.

"Gah, why do I have to do this?!" Terra asked before he saw Isa pointing his crossbow to him.

"Because you worked with us." Ansem answered before he heard Xehanort's cries of pain when a rock hit the man's feet.

Soon Aqua heard the church bells over the distance. "Hey I better head over to the church! Someone's getting hitched!"

She passed through the rock pile before Terra stopped her. "Who's getting married?" He asked, taking his five minute break.

"The two who put you in that position."

"Wait a minute...Vanitas Hood and Lord Ventus are getting married!?"

"Yes," Aqua laughed to see Terra's shock face.

"TO EACH OTHER?! DO THEY HATE EACH OTHER?!"

"In the actual game, yes, but this is someone's story, so this person made them lovers."

"Talk about a weird yaoi story." (Me: How about stop breaking the fourth wall! You guys worse than Pit!)

She ran to the white church with the six bells ringing. Many of the people were wearing more fancy clothes for this special day, Vanitas Hood and Lord Ventus's wedding day. Riku and Sora opened the double wooden doors, and Kairi and Roxas were throwing the rose petals. Vanitas Hood still had Ventus' pendent on with his wedding tunic on, which was the same as his original tunic but the sleeves were white and puffy. His hat was still the sand color, but with a white feather on top of it. Ventus was wearing the same clothing style, but fully white.

"Long live Vanitas Hood!" Everyone cheered to their favorite hero and Ventus can only kiss his husband. Everyone throws rice at the two with Father Leon at the door. "Long Live King Eraqus!" The king wore his traditional clothing on for this special day for his nephew.

"Oh, Father Leon." The king started to say to Leon. "It appears I now have an outlaw for an in-law." Both males laughed to the fact that the statement was now true.

The guards were lined up, five for each side, in a salute to the lord's wedding. The couch was white with golden decorative and a sign saying, "Just Married" on the back. Vanitas Hood let his lover in first and he came in behind, each waving to the people good-bye. Sora and Riku was under them.

"Geez, Sora why are you going with them?" Riku asked with Sora climbing on the wheel.

"Well, Vanitas Hood is going to have kids someday. So someone has to keep an eye on them."

Zack, dressed as Braig, was the whip master when he saw Sora. He helped the child and made Sora sit next to him. "Let's go!" Zack roared to make the horses move.

Aerith was waving good-bye to her young lord. "Oh...I've never been so happy!" A single tear came out of her eyes.

Vanitas Hood and Ventus were still waving good-bye and tossed the flowers to Kairi, which Roxas was trying to grab. The raven removed his hat when Ventus tossed it. Back at the rock pale, Lea saw the two and said, "Hey look, Isa. There comes the groom! Position form!" When Isa salute, the arrow was fired to the church bell and to the three trouble makers. Each tried to dodge the arrow from hitting them. Ansem and Xehanort ducked for the final time and the stray arrow hit the first heart on the couch. Vanitas Hood and Lord Ventus were snuggling with each other.

"You know, Vanitas," Ventus said during their cuddling. "You better get used to be called Lord Vanitas."

"I know. But...no one needs Vanitas Hood anymore." The raven smirked before kissing his husband. "But being called Lord Vanitas might change my hierarchy in this area."

"Vanitas...you know once we head to the castle, you clothing will change."

"What?" Vanitas' eyes were locked to Ventus' belt. "You mean no tunics, no hats, and no tights?"

"Yes..." Ventus removed the tunic to see his husband's chest, neck and muscular arms. "Does that upset you because you wore that in your entire life?"

"Nope. I don't care what I wear...as long I'm with you...nothing really matters."

"Oh Vani."

Both kissed with Ventus under Vanitas on the floor. Moans were escaping from the young lord and the raven removed the jacket and shirt to see the male's chest less masculine than his. Vanitas smirked when he saw the golden brand around Ven's finger lapping with his. He continue to spread his love all over Ven's face then travel down to the neck. The couch stopped in Sunny Neverland like Vanitas promised. Each striped down to their swimsuits, a pair of swim trunks. Soon there was a man selling something called a pocky. He bought a box and went to his chair near the waters. The young blond saw his love relaxing before he saw the box.

"What you got there?" Ventus smiled to see the treat in Vanitas' mouth.

"Want to share it together?"

Ven grabbed the other side of the treat to see that each bit tends to make their lips closer. Both smiled and kissed. Both knew that they have their own 'Happy Ever After.'

* * *

Me: Cheesy ending, is cheesy ending.  
Vanitas: She said it, bye! *Tried to run away*  
Me: Stay! You're not off the hook.  
Ventus: Uh...what now?  
Me: Sadly, I won't be around writing fanfics...because it's getting to the end of my first year in college soon, so I really want to past all my final exams!  
Vanitas: Good. Don't study too heard so you think of yaoi!  
Me: SHUT UP VANITAS!


	8. BC: Seventeen Years of Marriage

Me: Ok...I'm doing the extra chapter like I promise Ven...*In a corner*  
Ventus: Why are you crying?  
Me: I can't win against the Unknown...I got half way to his HP and he kills me...TT_TT  
Vanitas: Sucks to be you! XD

Disclaimer: This is a bonus chapter! It doesn't affect the actual movie! You can read it if you like, but this doesn't affect the actual storyline! Chapter 7 was the last chapter of this story!

* * *

Vanitas, or Lord Vanitas now since he's now married to Lord Ventus, woke up to see the ray of sunshine coming to his eyes. He stretch out to see two small children coming to him. One had spiked red hair from behind him with green eyes. Under his eyes were two teardrop birthmarks. He had one a black robe like the other one. She had black raven short hair with blue eyes. Her skin was pale from the lack of sun. Ventus woke up to see the children near their so called father figure. It has been seventeen years since their wedding and when Xehanort was stopped. Vanitas grabbed his so called 'lord' look. He now wore a black jacket with a red shirt with the kingdom's sigma on it, the silver crown. Around his head was a silver circlet, very simple with a red dangling gem shaped like a tear drop. Not only he wore his wedding ring, but he also wore the lord's ring like his love. Red and black pants almost complete his appearance with knee high red boots to match. Ventus grabbed his and both went to the main room, the throne room to see Eraqus sitting on his throne.

"Good morning Lord Vanitas." Eraqus politely said to the so called "Rouge Lord" from the others. "Axel and Xion woke you up?"

"Not really? They came into our room when we woke up."

The king smiled to see Axel next to Vanitas with a bow in his hand. The former rouge smiled. Ven knew that his husband and Axel would develop a powerful father and son relationship. Xion grabbed Ven's arm and ran outside. Axel went out with his father in front to him. The garden gone up to thirty two acres since Ven and Vanitas were kids. The four arrived at the archery field with only four targets set up for Axel.

"Let's see if you had some of your father's traits in archery." Vanitas said pulling back his arrows.

Axel gasped to see all four arrows from his father hitting the center. He grabbed his bow, which was painted silver and red, and pulled back his arrow. Xion and Ven watch to see Axel releasing his arrow from the string. Vanitas smiled to see the arrow of his son destroying his. Ven rubbed his eyes to see the event unfold.

"Wow! That was amazing, Axel!" Roxas said coming into the gardens.

"Thanks, Rox. Are we hanging out today at Destiny?"

"Yea. Bring Xion too!"

"Ok!" Axel looked at his two parents. "Can me and Xion hang out with Roxas? Please?"

Ven and Vanitas smiled and nod yes to their two children. Their children aren't trouble makers. When the three left, someone wearing a clothing style similar to be called "Someone Hood" appeared from a tree.

"Hey Lord Vanitas and Lord Ventus!" Sora happily said.

Vanitas could only laugh. Sora was now wearing a style Vanitas wore seventeen years ago. The boy was now being called 'Sora Hood.' The rouge smile and patted Ven's back.

"How's the family?"

"Fine Sora." Ventus smiled to the rouge. "I'm just happy...but also sad."

"Uh? Why?" Sora looked at the blond.

"Axel and Xion are going to leave the nest here soon. Only age forty three, I don't think I can raise another child. So much for having three kids."

"Actually..." Vanitas smiled and chuckled to himself. "We did have three kids."

"Can I see him or her?" Ventus giggled in glee.

"Her name is Namine. She's loves to draw. I think she's in our room getting ideas. I'll go get her."

Vanitas walked up to his room to see a blonde girl sleeping in the bed. He smiled. Something from his past experience with Axel and Xion just makes him a better father than Ventus. He grabbed Namine with her sketch pad in Vanitas mouth. He looked at the garden to see Ventus with his roses.

"Ven." That caught the blond's attention to see the sleeping blond girl in Vanitas arms. "Say hello to Namine. Wake up sweetie."

Namine opened her eyes to see Ven smiling at her. She opened her arms to let the 'mother' figure hug her.

"Are you Ventus?" Namine asked to see Ven nodding yes. "I'm home..."

"Where did you found her?" Ven looked at his husband to see the sketch pad in his hands.

"She was the only survivor when I was walking around the forest. Her house and parents were killed. She looked at me and just went to me. From that day on, she became part of my life. She's special...and I can see it. Do you, Ven?"

"Yea...I can feel it. We'll raise her like we did with Axel and Xion."

All three sat down near the archery field to watch the clouds roam by. Namine was too busy drawing something in her pad, but she was hiding from her adopted parents.

"What your drawing?" Ventus asked before Namine said, "nothing."

"Come on. You can tell us. We're your parents." Vanitas said pinching his second daughter's cheek.

"Wait until your anniversary."

"That's until two more weeks." Ventus smiled before seeing Axel and Xion returning. "How was your day with Roxas?"

"Ok, we just went to the forest area and talked. And you'll never guess what Axel did to the blond." Xion giggled to see the two parents stumped.

"Ok, what did Axel done?" Vanitas looked at the raven girl.

"He kissed Roxas...on the lips."

"WHAT?!" Both parents looked at the red haired male to see Axel smiling at Xion's comment.

"My baby's first kiss! How long did you kiss him?" Ventus asked hugging AXel.

"Only a few seconds. Geez, why is this important?"

"Because Axel," Vanitas took a deep breath. "Me and your other father had ours when we were only in our twenties. So late. And our fourth one was our wedding kiss. The point is that we have to find love fast."

"Thanks dad." Axel hugged Vanitas and went to his room.

"I should be going now. Good day." Xion politely excuse herself.

Namine was putting on the finishing touches to her picture. She looked at the window to see Ventus and Vanitas entering into the castle. Xion entered to see the picture Namine was drawing. It was her adopted parents' first kiss. Vanitas wearing his rouge appearance and Ventus still is wearing his lord clothing. Below them was the river where their reflection was showing. Xion smiled at Namine's drawing.

"I bet their going to love, Namine." Xion said to her adopted sister.

"I hope so too."

Xion left the room before Vanitas entered. The raven smiled to see Namine sleeping. He could only smile at the sight. He grabbed the child and places her in bed. He turned to the drawing pad and flipped the pages to see mostly him as Vanitas Hood. When he got the few final pages with him and Ventus, he spotted the drawing she was finishing. The so called Rouge Lord cried. It was like a distant memory. He tipped toe out and went to his room to start another day as a Lord.

Soon the two weeks passed and it was their wedding anniversary. Seventeen years long and happy years filled Vanitas's heart with love. Axel and Xion gave their parents a necklace with a star split into two, one for each. Namine had a frame with the finished product in it. Ventus smiled at the blond girl and she gave the two the frame. Ven was the first to break into tears. Like his lover, he remembered it like it was yesterday. The two were under the waterfall to overthrow Xehanort. That magical night. Their...first kiss. All of it was in his memories forever.

"Dad...Daddy Ven?" Namine looked to see Ventus crying tears of joy. "Do you like it?"

Ven smiled and looked at his talented baby girl. "I love it."

"Feels like yesterday, does it?" Vanitas smiled to see the lord looking at him.

"Yes it does."

Both were then in a lip lock in front of their family. Axel was just thinking of his first kiss with Roxas and Xion was just remembering it. Namine smiled to see her parents happy. They broke it after a few seconds. Both knew it right from the start. When they were kids, and by the time they were reunited, they couldn't live without one another. Their love was strong enough to break through every. Even sadness, grief, and lost. They had their happy ever after.

* * *

Me: Sorry, but I promise myself that I'll finish this before we die! D:  
Vanitas: Blah, our paring day spells doom for you mortals.  
Ven: OH NO WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!  
Me: I hope not. Thanks for reading this story. Axel, Namine, and Xion, are their adopted children. Ventus didn t gave birth, Vanitas founded them on the streets and accepted them in his family.


End file.
